Immortal Avatar
by aj rain
Summary: The story of the Avatar is well known. He appeared after a hundred years of being gone in a block of ice. He was the last Airbender. He saved the world from the power hungry Fire Lord and ended the Hundred Year War. Yet there's a part of his history that even he doesn't know, and it began when the two of us were first born. My name is Sorami, and I am the Avatar. (T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_The story of the Avatar is well known. He appeared after a hundred years of being gone in a block of ice. He was the last Airbender. He saved the world from the power hungry Fire Lord and ended the Hundred Year War. Yet there's a part of his history that even he doesn't know, and it began when the two of us were first born. My name is Sorami, and I am the Avatar._

Another night was descending upon the Fire Nation palace. The garden was peaceful, the lanterns glimmering on the pond like fireflies. The stable where the Avatar's flying bison resided was the only thing where activity was still occurring. The stable hands were shoveling hay into his enclosure as he looked on lazily from under half closed eyes. I watched silently from my perch on the garden wall, longing to go and bury my face into his long fur, but of course I couldn't. The guards would throw me into prison for trespassing. But I could still watch. That's all I could do until the moment was right for me to reveal myself. Until then, I couldn't see him. Until then, I must remain hidden. Until then, I must be the child never born.

The sun was a pleasant surprise. Somehow I had fallen asleep on the garden wall and no guard attacked me. How often does that happen? Unfortunately this pleasantry didn't last long. The dark sticky trundles of a spirit reached my stomach moments later, causing the world to tilt slightly. Once I had steadied again I heard the panicked voice coming from inside the palace.

"Katara's not waking up! I've tried everything!"

My heart clenched. It was _him_.

"Are you sure?" The smooth voice of the Fire Lord seemed out of place in this instance. There was something off about it though, almost as if he had a slight cold. Strange, but I didn't have time to dwell on that little detail, because the other voice started talking again.

"Yes I'm sure! Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" the Avatar shouted. He was probably animating his words with his arms, seeming to try to fly to the casual observer. "Call a healer!"

Now was my chance. A normal healer wouldn't be able to do anything in this instance, so I would have to for her to survive. Even if I couldn't tell him who I was, I could at least see him for a few moments. I jumped down from the wall, pulling my hood up to cover my bright silver eyes, and went to the main door. Just before I knocked, a runner flung the door wide open and nearly collided with me.

"Oh, the Fire Lord isn't seeing anyone today. There's a slight issue occurring right now," he said hurriedly trying to push past me.

"I can help her. I can help Katara," I said, my voice soft and smooth.

His eyes widened and he straightened, taking on a less flustered posture as he gestured for me to follow, leading me into a large room that appeared to by the main foyer.

"Wait here," he instructed; I nodded once, pulling my cloak tighter. He scurried down a side hall and disappeared around a corner, but I still heard his voice clearly.

"Pardon me, my Lord, but there is someone here to see you," he said timidly.

"Not now! You were supposed to fetch a healer!" the young Fire Lord snapped.

"Yes, sir, but she said she could help the girl," the runner protested tensely.

"Then bring her in!" the Avatar insisted.

"Wait—Aang!"

Footsteps followed the Fire Lord's protest, one pair lighter and swifter than the rest. Then he was in front of me.

After all these years, and he was finally in front of me. Though no emotion showed on my face, my heart rate greatly increased and butterflies danced in my stomach. I've missed him so much!

"You can help Katara?" he demanded, his eyes more intense than I ever remember them being. He must really love this girl.

I nodded, not speaking in fear of my voice wavering. The other two finally caught up, the Fire Lord going up next to him.

"Hang on, Aang. How do you know we can trust this girl?" he questioned in a whisper.

"She can help Katara. That's all that matters right now," Aang responded briskly, trying but failing to brush him off. To me he said, "Come on. She's this way" and dashed back down the hall.

I went to follow, but the young Fire Lord grabbed my arm, a little too tightly for my comfort.

"What are you doing here? You can't honestly believe that we'd let you in just because you claim to be able to help Katara," he hissed.

My shoulders tensed as his hand warmed with the fire that resided inside of him.

"I came to help her, that is all," I replied flatly, only partially lying. I was hoping that now I could finally reveal myself to Aang as well, though I doubted this would happen.

His already tight grip tightened more, beginning to hurt now.

"You're lying. You probably want to use Aang for something. Or you want to rob us. Or maybe you're an assassin. Whatever you are, I'm not going to take any chances."

My own fire desperately wished to respond to his, but I froze it with the ice that also hid within me.

"I am no liar, and I do not like to be accused of being something that I am not. Now please release me, unless you wish for your friend to die."

His hand warmed further, and he yanked me back, grabbing a hold of my cloak now.

"Don't threaten me!"

"I'm not threatening you," I continued in my emotionless voice. "I am just stating a fact. If you don't let me heal her, then she will be dead by nightfall."

**This is the first time I've actually typed a story in this format, so please bear with me as I figure it out. Also, this is my first fanfic. I tried to stay with the character personalities as much as I could, but I'm not sure how well I did. Please be gentle with flames. I hope you like it and I will post the next segment soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TLA.**

"Zuko!"

He jumped at Aang's sharp exclamation.

"Let her go!"

"But she can't be trusted! We don't know where she's from, or her background in healing. We don't know if she's a bender or not. We know _nothing_ about her! She could be dangerous!" the young Fire Lord insisted.

I repressed a sigh.

"Not everyone wants to kill us Zuko. Now let her go. Katara needs her," Aang demanded, a new power in his voice. He's matured so much…

My cloak was being released, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm watching you," Zuko hissed in my ear as he sulked away.

Out of impulse, I called after him, "I'm a Waterbender, and I've healed more people than you've fought with!"

Fire flickered on his fingertips, but he didn't turn back; he didn't scare me, though, and even if he did, Aang was whisking me away so quickly that I wouldn't have even had time to worry.

It was definitely attacking her. As a matter of fact, the trundles of darkness were so prominent that I was shocked that no one else could see them! At least it wasn't bad. I've been attacked by so much worse.

"You must leave now," I said to Aang, going over to Katara to study her Chakras.

"But I want to stay with her," Aang protested, the fear eminent in his eyes.

"She'll be fine. I promise," I insisted, avoiding looking at him at all costs.

He went to step in through the doorway where he had originally been standing, but I flicked my wrist, causing a gust of wind to slam it shut and lock it. He must have been in shock, because at first it was silent, and then I heard him running down the hall calling for the young Fire Lord that had sulked off earlier. Perfect. I took off my cloak, revealing my ebony hair and silver eyes.

"Now, let's get started on you, my sister."

The first thing I did was clean out her aura. Using my fingers, I made a combing motion as if I was combing through her hair. It didn't take long for her aura to be cleaned, so I moved on to her Chakras fairly quickly. They were quite strong, which was good. That made activating them easy, for there wasn't much to clear out when I opened them. The preparation part was done in less than ten minutes. Now for the healing. I would be using my special form of bending—which I have dubbed Spiritbending—to heal her. It was fluid, like Waterbending, but the element couldn't be seen, like Airbending.

Push and pull. Push and pull. Warmth flooded my arms as I stirred up her energy, adding healing energy as I went. Push and pull. Push and pull. After only a few minutes in, she began to glow. This was going really well. I increased my tempo, pushing and pulling her energy to clear out the dark spirit. The glow increased; her torso began to lift and lower slightly to the time of my bending.

My eyes took on the glow she was radiating. It was almost complete. Then the entire room was filled with her glow. The dark spirit was destroyed. The healing was complete.

And then I heard the pounding on the door, coupled with Aang's frantic voice. The glow must have scared him, like it did most people. Luckily, the glow was fading now, returning to Katara to give her strength, so I was able to pull on my cloak before opening the door, causing Aang to stumble in. Apparently he was going to try to break down the door. It took all he had to not fall over and all I had to not laugh at him. Once he steadied himself he instantly went to Katara's side and grasped her hand.

"Is she healed? Is she all right? When will she wake up? What was that glow? What did you do to her?" He fired off questions faster than I could fire off arrows!

"She is healed and doing well. She should wake in a few moments," I replied, avoiding the last questions so I wouldn't give myself away.

He opened his mouth to ask something else, but the soft sound that came from Katara's lips completely distracted him. "Katara? Katara, are you ok?" He gently ran his fingers over her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. His body visibly sagged in relief. My job was done, my presence no longer needed. It was not time yet.

**Here's the second chapter! I don't think it's quite as long as the first, but that's ok. There's going to be some long ones coming up soon. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated. Oh! And a quick thank you to Silver Omega 01. I'm glad you like it! I love your TFA stories and am looking forward to the next installment :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TLA.**

I moved to leave, disappointment churning in my stomach, but was stopped by Katara's voice.

"Wait. I haven't even thanked you yet."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job," I replied, pausing but not turning back.

"I will anyway. Thank you." Her voice was earnest, truly thankful. A smile crept onto my lips despite the heartache leaving brought me.

"You're welcome."

Again, I moved to leave, but again she stopped me.

"Where will you go now?" That was odd. Her voice was motherly, something I haven't experienced in a long time.

"Wherever I can find shelter," I answered, knowing that the "shelter" would most likely be the garden wall or a nearby healer's home if the weather turned foul.

"You…don't have a home?" Her voice was now hushed.

"Not a permanent home," I replied cautiously, wondering why she was asking in the first place.

"But you're our age! Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

This wasn't a lie. The age thing, however, almost made me laugh. I was significantly older than them…well, her anyway. Aang, not so much.

Katara was quiet for a long time, thinking. Then I heard her whispering to Aang, though I didn't care enough to try to hear what she was saying. That is, until she spoke to me again.

"Why don't you stay with us here?"

I went rigid.

"What?"

"You have nowhere else to go, and you saved me after all. It's only right that we help you in return."

I turned to look at her, just to make sure she wasn't joking. She wasn't.

"Are…are you sure?"

She didn't know it, but she had just given me the best offer of my life, and when she nodded, my heart soared. A huge smile became plastered to my face.

"Yes. I would very much like to stay here. Thank you so much Katara, and you too Aang."

"It's no trouble. This place is huge after all!" The three of us laughed; it was the first time I've laughed in years.

The three of us walked out to the main foyer where Zuko was waiting, and the second he saw me he had two guards grab me.

"Zuko! What are you doing?" Aang exclaimed as I struggled against the guards' grips.

"We don't know what she did to Katara. You saw that glow. It was _nothing_ like a Waterbender's healing," he said shooting me an accusing look. His voice was heated yet cold, an odd combination for a Firebender.

"Zuko, all she did was heal me," Katara pointed out, her brows furrowing at his stupidity.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not buying it."

"I guess now's a bad time to tell you that she's our new house guest," Aang told him.

Everything stopped. For a second, I thought that someone had frozen us all in an iceberg like Aang had been. Apparently not, because after that frozen moment, everything exploded, mainly Zuko.

"Are you _crazy_?! You guys could have just invited a crazed murderer into our home! What were you thinking? Inviting her to stay. Have you two learned _nothing_ from the last time?"

Last time?

"That was different! She was fine until that guy came along," Aang retorted.

Now there was a guy? I am so confused.

"He did something to her. It was kind of like Jet back in Ba Sing Se. Someone was controlling her."

"Sure Aang. And how do we know that she's not being controlled too? We couldn't tell with the other girl, so how do you know that she's not the same?" Zuko challenged, shooting daggers at me as he talked.

I sighed, shaking my head. Paranoid.

"Zuko, she's not brainwashed," Aang said echoing my sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't know that! We don't know anything about her at all, which is why we can't take any chances." He motioned for the guards to take me away; that wasn't about to happen. I just reintroduced myself into Aang's life, and I wasn't about to let him slip through my fingers. Not again.

I shifted my weight and heaved, flipping the two guards and freeing myself. Then I turned and locked eyes with the young Fire Lord, though he couldn't see mine still. Enough was enough. I'm done with being called untrustworthy, and I'm done with hiding.

"My name is Sorami, and I'm from the Southern Air Temple. I'm an Air Nomad, and I am the Avatar."

**I love the weekend! I managed to write quite a bit to the point where I had to split this into two chapters. I'll upload the other half tomorrow when I touch it up. And good news! It's loooong! Yay! So there's something to look forward to. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be up sometime tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TLA.**

They all looked at me like I was crazy, but when I pulled out my amulet with the Air sign, Aang gasped.

"It _is_ from the Southern Air Temple!"

"She stole it," Zuko rationalized instantly.

"No. It was given to me by Monk Gyatso before the Fire Nation attacked," I shot back, now allowing my fire to color my voice. He was beginning to get on my nerves.

"But you can't be the Avatar. Aang's the Avatar," Katara pointed out, her voice a lot calmer than Zuko's.

"I never understood it either, but I am also the Avatar, yet it's different for me. Besides all four elements, I can also bend spirit, which is how I healed you. It's a more advanced form of Energybending," I explained, knowing that she probably wouldn't understand completely.

"How could you have survived? You weren't trapped in an iceberg like Aang," Zuko challenged, his voice practically daring me to answer.

With the same edge to my voice, I responded, "It's part of the Spiritbending I mentioned earlier. I am immortal. I cannot die unless someone kills me, and so far it hasn't happened." He clearly didn't believe me, so I sighed in irritation and asked, "Do you want a demonstration then?"

"Sure."

We all looked at Aang, who hadn't spoken since I pulled out my amulet, which I had tucked safely back into my shirt. I signaled to follow and, pushing past Zuko, brought them straight to the garden in which I had slept in this very morning.

The water reflected back the sun warmly as I approached the pond that I had been looking at the night before. Who would have thought so much could change in such a short time? Not only had I met Aang after a hundred years of waiting, but I was about to show him who I truly was. It was breathtaking to say the least. That and I get to show up an arrogant know-it-all. That's always fun!

As I waited until I was sure I had all of their attention, I took a deep breath to steady myself. My calm was shattered a moment later.

"Well get on with it then!"

Zuko's voice instantly fanned the fire burning in my stomach, and I brought myself up in an air bubble, my cloak billowing out behind me but never revealing my eyes. Then I called up a ribbon of water, making it form a thick flowing ring around me. Fire was next, which was easy enough seeing that I could just call it into being. Earth was slightly more complicated because I didn't want to disturb the garden, but eventually I found some loose rocks to use and called those up as well. I stayed hovering there for a few moments, basking in the elemental power surrounding me.

Finally, though, one by one, I released the elements and lowered myself back to the ground. When I looked up, I allowed my hood to fall back, showing off my silver eyes for the first time since I came. They were all staring in awe—even Zuko.

"As you can see, I am clearly the Avatar. And Aang?" His hazel eyes locked with mine. "I'm your twin sister."

He was shaking his head in denial, and I really couldn't blame him. We were separated at birth, so how would he have ever known about me?

"I know it's hard to accept, but I speak the truth. Come. I will show you," I invited, holding my hand out, palm up. An invitation. Our eyes remained locked, his being a watered down version of my own. Slowly, slowly, he came forward and took it, gasping as the visions I've seen multiple times flooded him.

_Mother lay gasping as the vision faded. Twins. She was having twins, and in order for them to fulfill their destinies, she would have to give the girl up. The nurse came in then, a look of concern passing her features when she saw Mother's sweat sheened face. When she came over to feel for Mother's temperature, she grasped the nurse's hand, a desperate look in her eyes. _

_"You must take the girl! You must! Please!" she begged, her voice hoarse with desperation. _

_"What do you mean? Why?" The nurse was very confused as she tried to calm Mother, to no avail. _

_"Please. You have to trust me. You have to take her!" Mother continued to beg. Finally the nurse conceded, agreeing to the take the female child despite her obvious reluctance and confusion._

_Father beamed as he held his son for the first time. _

_"Little Aang," he murmured as the infant grasped his finger._

_"Go on dear. Go to Gyatso and show him our new son," Mother said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, though contractions still pulsed through her._

_Father nodded, gave her a kiss, and left, enabling her to give birth to me. I didn't cry like Aang had. Instead I opened my eyes and looked straight at the nurse holding me, earning a gasp as she saw my silver eyes._

_"Take care of her. Please," Mother panted, now completely exhausted. The nurse was trembling, unnerved by my intense gaze. "Please." Finally she nodded, wrapping me up and taking me to the home I knew for twelve years._

_I was only two, and already I had mastered Airbending. My foster mother was incredibly surprised and proud, so much so that she brought me to Monk Gyatso and asked if he could teach me. He gladly agreed as I reached up to touch his amulet, my eyes wide and admiring as I traced the swirls of the Air symbol. _

_"Maybe one day you will make one of your own," he told me. I looked up at him with my wide silver eyes and smiled._

_Three years passed. I was now five and beginning to experiment with my bending. One day while watching the clouds lazily drift by, I decided to pretend to be a Waterbender, so I got up and began to twirl around, moving my arms in fluid movements as if it were my native element. I was only playing, so you can imagine my surprise when I actually drew the dew from the clouds, forming a globe of water in front of me. Once my surprise passed all I felt was fear. I shouldn't be able to bend water—I was an Airbender! I released the water and ran all the way back home, vowing never to tell anyone of my experience with the cloud._

_Of course, being a naturally curious child, it didn't take me long to get over my fear and try my experiment again, with the same result. If I could do this with water, then what was stopping me from bending fire? Or earth? I decided to try fire next, startling myself when the orange flame jumped from my small clenched fist. I stared at my unburned hand in amazement, a slow smile creeping onto my face. I clenched my fist again, steadied my stance, and stomped on the ground, causing a large chunk to detach and float up. Then I punched it, shattering the boulder into tiny pieces. A peal of laughter danced on my lips. From that day on, I began to apply my air lessons to my other bending, mastering those by the age of six._

_Now I was about nine and roaming the temples, occasionally pausing to play with another child before moving on. Eventually I made it to where I was going, finding Gyatso meditating in the middle of the pavilion._

_"Monk Gyatso," I greeted him, bowing in respect._

_"Ah Sorami. You are early," he replied standing._

_"I'm sorry." I hung my head, thinking I had done something wrong. Usually I didn't interrupt his meditating, but today I had. _

_"Keep your chin up, my child. There is no need to hide those eyes." He tilted my chin up. "Do not hide your eyes in shame. Only in respect." _

_I nodded to show I understood, my guilt dissipating, and we began my lesson._

_Ash fell from the sky as the ships steadily grew closer. I was standing at the edge of the cliff, the entrance to the temple, preparing to defend my home when Gyatso came up behind me. _

_"Go Sorami. You need to fulfill your purpose, and dying in this fight is not it," he said handing me my glider. _

_"But Monk Gyatso! The temple will be destroyed!" I protested pointing to the ships. _

_"Do not worry child. We will be fine. You must go." He handed me an amulet similar to his but smaller then and watched as I jumped from the cliff. _

_Right when I got out of range, the fireballs began to rain down, creating destruction in my once peaceful home. Tears blurred my vision as I flew, but fly I must. Flying was living, and I couldn't let Monk Gyatso down._

_As I grew, my Spiritbending grew stronger as well. I learned many things about it, such as immortality and age appearance control, partial and total Spirit body, healing, and defense, which I tried to avoid using as much as possible. I learned about the body, Chi and Chi blocking, the Chakras, the aura, and how to use seismic sense. I had met my animal guide, though she mostly stays in Spirit form. I had learned of my true mother, her vision, and how my brother was the Avatar. I learned to wield weapons, such as the bow and arrow, multiple types of swords, such as double broadswords, a single sword, knives, a katana, and a Jian sword, my staff, which I had remade to shrink and attach to my back for practical and stealth purposes, throwing stars and stilettos, bolas, spears, shanzi (the fans used by the Kyoshi Warriors, whom I had met for a brief period of time during the early years of the war), and my own hands. My features had become hard, detached, emotionless, the product of many difficult years of running or fighting. Hope was just a story to keep the cold night a little warmer. I was ready to give up but unable to, for I also traveled and provided healing services, not to mention that I was immortal. And then there were the spirit attacks that could cripple me for days at a time. They got worse and more frequent the longer the war went on. Then Aang returned._

_Years had passed. I was flying when the energy wave nearly knocked me from the sky. Tears of joy streaked down my cheeks, forcing me to land. He was back. He really was alive. This war would finally end!_

_Seeing him for the first time since the attack was like a dream. It took me a long time to find him, but finally I had. He was surfing an elephant koi. I wanted to join him, to reveal myself, but the Spirit World wouldn't allow me to. It would interfere with his destiny. So I had to leave. I couldn't live with just watching. Not back then anyway. My time would come, though, and until then, I'd allow brief glimpses. Until then, I'd remain in the shadows, the watchful eye that provided any help that she was allowed. I'd be the hidden assistant, and one day, I'd be his sister once more._

Aang was caught up now. He knew everything...important anyway. And the look in his eyes was one of a blossoming sibling love, though he didn't know me –or that I existed—until this morning. All I offered was a guarded smile. I've been hurt too many times to immediately let him in, even though he was my brother. Then Katara was there next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

"What did you see?" she asked softly.

"Everything I needed to. She really is my sister guys." His voice was mystified to say the least. I was used to this, so I remained unaffected.

"So have you been following us this entire time?" Katara asked.

"Not all the time. In the beginning I couldn't be around for very long or I'd risk showing myself," I explained, knowing that she probably wouldn't understand.

"Then why did you come now?"

We all turned to look at the young Fire Lord, surprised at just how bitter his voice was.

"Because Katara was being attacked by a dark spirit and if I didn't help her she would have died," I replied bluntly.

"Right. And I suppose that fairies and goblins exist too." He rolled his eyes; I glared at him.

"You know, someday you're going to need my Spiritbending. Someday soon, and when you need it, you're going to regret doubting me," I hissed lowly, trying and failing to hide just how much he got under my skin.

He snorted. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." And with that he stalked away, leaving me simmering.

Aang and Katara made sure I was comfortable in my new room, asking me numerous times how I was settling in during the next few days. It was still dizzying how fast things had happened. One day I was watching from the garden wall, and the next I was living in the palace with my brother. Things couldn't be better! Well…other than the young Fire Lord being slightly less hostile every time we crossed paths anyway.

**Ok, so I have no clue how children were born in the Air Temples. If I didn't get it right, then sue me. I tried. Anywhoo, there was some background information for Sorami. I hope you liked it! I tried my best to keep things similar to how it happened in the movie. I hope I did all right... :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TLA. And for future reference, I still don't own it. So from this chapter on, just assume I don't own TLA ;)**

About a week and a half went by. Everyone was accommodated to me living in the palace. Even Zuko, though he was still cold and snappy towards me. At some point I grew tired of it and asked Katara why he was being such a jerk, and that's when she told me of the assassination attempt.

It had happened a few weeks before I had come along. A homeless girl a little older than me (appearance wise anyway) came to the palace begging for food and money. Katara took pity and pleaded for her to stay and work as a maid to earn money. Zuko and Aang agreed instantly, seeing no problem with the girl staying until she got back onto her feet.

Then one night everything changed. The girl became secretive, going to bed early and sleeping in late. She began to avoid everyone, talking only when necessary. Then her attitude changed drastically, becoming rude and abrasive.

During that point Zuko became very ill. No one could figure out what was wrong until Aang found a vial of poison in the girl's room. She was thrown into prison and Zuko was cured of the poison. It was a close call, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was still afraid and untrusting. Occasionally she still hears him shouting out at night from a dream.

I pursed my lips, torn between being irritated with him for judging me so quickly and feeling sympathetic and wanting to somehow help him. Of course, I couldn't help with him jumping down my throat every few seconds.

"Have patience. He'll come around," Katara promised.

Somehow, I doubted that.

**I know it's short! I'm sorry! DX This is the first of two filler chapters, but they're kind of necessary. I'll try to post every day to make up for it. I might even post the second filler tonight if I have the time. I promise I have a longer chapter in progress. Just hang in there. It gets better I swear! **


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks now and Zuko was being as annoying as ever, so I got completely fed up and went against my former Air Nomad philosophies of keeping peace to mess with him. Whenever I felt him walking in the same area as me, I'd use my Airbending to walk lightly and sneak up behind him, tapping on his shoulder to cause him to jump, only to ask the most ridiculous of questions. My favorite one is "How are you this fine day?" His face gets so red! I know it's cruel, but he's pressed every single button at this point. If he wants a reason to dislike me, I'll give him one!

When I wasn't tormenting Zuko, I was catching up with Aang. He wanted to know so much about me: my childhood, how I escaped the Fire Nation attack, how I lived, what Spiritbending was like, all that. Some days we talked deep into the night, the moon our only light besides the fireflies.

Sometimes when we talked about the Air Nomads and Monk Gyatso, he grew solemn and quiet, still blaming himself for disappearing all those years ago. It was those times where we truly bonded.

"That was years ago. Let the past serve as a lesson, but don't continue to live in it. Live in the present, and let the future happen on its own. You may not have been there a hundred years ago, but you're here now, and that's what's important," I always told him.

He always replied, "You sound like Gyatso."

I'd smile then.

"His teaching and a hundred years of learning tend to do that," I'd joke.

Aang would copy my smile and ask some other question, returning to his old curious self, just like he should be.

**Here's that other filler chapter. I'll post another chapter later today. I'm almost done with it! Yay! Until I do that, though, I hope you enjoy this short little tidbit. **


	7. Chapter 7

The nearly full moon was rising over the palace, illuminating the garden in her silver light. I was meditating by the pond when I felt Katara walking toward me. When she was near, I opened my eyes and looked up.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologized, her voice quiet.

"It's all right. What did you want to ask?"

She started slightly, surprised that I knew she had a question, but she recovered quickly. "Well…um…I was wondering…" She began to play with her hair, nervous for some reason.

"Go on. I won't bite," I encouraged, standing now.

"Do you know how to Bloodbend?" she blurted.

My eyes widened slightly at her question, but I nodded. "It's how I healed a lot of injuries…or escaped from Fire Nation attacks. Why?"

"Well…see, there was this old Waterbender woman named Hama who had taught me and—"

"Hama?" I knew that name, and the vengeful woman who wore it.

"Yes. You know her?"

"Know her? She had tried to recruit me as her student at one point, but I had used my Spiritbending to wipe her memory of me after fighting her with the other elements. I had to release and heal at least ten victims she had caught." Disgust and anger colored my voice as I recalled her crazed eyes as we fought.

"I was her student too. She had forced me to Bloodbend. I hated it." Katara shuddered at the memory. I could tell there was more to this than seeing if I could Bloodbend, but she was hesitant in saying it for some reason.

I said as such, causing her to her bottom lip. "Go on. Just ask."

"Will you teach me?"

I cocked an eyebrow, kind of knowing that she would ask. "What would you like to learn?"

"I'm…not sure. Healing, I guess."

"How about Bloodbending without the full moon?"

Her eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

All I did was raise my arm and she went rigid. I was being very gentle with my Bloodbending, but it was still uncomfortable, so I released her quickly. She shook out her limbs, trying to brush off the effects of the Bloodbending, her eyes like saucers.

"How…how did you do that?" she stammered.

"Much practicing and connecting with the element," I replied, drawing up a thin stream from the pond behind me and pooling it in my hand. It began to glow the familiar silver of healing water. "Here. Take a sip," I offered. "It'll help get rid of the tingly queasy feeling from the Bloodbending."

Katara gingerly sipped the water from my hands, sighing as it took effect.

"Since it is close to the full moon, now would be the optimal time to begin teaching you. Are you ready?"

Her eyes were frightened, but her resolve was strong as she nodded.

"First, you must get over your fear of this bending. Yes, it can and is used to harm and control others, but it can also save lives. Remember, water is life, after all."

She nodded.

"Come. Come commune with your element." I motioned to the pool.

Katara looked at me with wide eyes, unsure of what to do, so I decided to explain myself. "If the situation were ideal, you would unite with your element in the whole with no clothes to separate you two."

Her eyes got twice as wide, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"However," I continued quickly, "this is not the ideal situation to do this, so we must compensate. Do you have on any underclothes?"

"I have my wrappings," she offered.

"That will do. Go change and return here. I will be waiting."

She nodded and ran back to the palace. I looked after her, longing for the same spark that drove her to learn something she feared just so she could protect the ones she loved. My spark had died during the war; I had lost my way. Hopefully now that Aang and I are reunited I could rekindle that spark.

**Yay for a longer chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. The next chapter is under way and should be posted within the next day or two :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The noise was so quiet that no normal person would have noticed it, but I'm no normal person. The light scuffle sound drew me to the back of the palace beyond the garden wall in the nearby alley. I used my Airbending to hop up onto the wall, greeted by the sight of two Firebenders fighting. By the sounds of it, there was a dispute over something said, so it would be easy for me to diplomatically solve the problem without bloodshed.

At least that's what I thought.

The moment I hopped down they both turned on me, almost as if it was planned. I fought them off easily, sometimes taunting, sometimes asking why they were fighting me, but never getting answers.

Using the wall, I evaded the stockier man's fire whip, but the thinner man caught me with a fireball to the chest, causing me to fall onto my back with a gasp, the wind knocked out of me.

"We have her now. The boss will be pleased with our work," the thin one snickered closing in on me.

"After months of tracking her, we finally will get our pay," the stocky one continued gleefully.

Not if I had any say about it! I flipped up, sending a barrage of fireballs at them, following up with a stream from my mouth. They were caught off guard, so my attack pushed them back quite a bit, but they returned with a vengeance.

By this point, though, I've had had enough. Moving my foot slightly, I caused the earth to trap their feet, gluing them to their places with shocked shouts. Yet they kept attacking, so I also trapped their hands. Now that I had the upper hand they were afraid, though they still shouted profanities and taunts at me.

With fists coated in orange flames, I advanced on them, their fear growing with every step I took.

Finally the thin one cracked, whimpering, "What are you going to do to us?"

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to do anything. _You_ are going to give me answers," I replied, flames flickering on my lips as I spoke. "And if you don't, you'll find out just how strong I am with the elements."

He shuddered slightly at my words. I was now close enough for them to feel the heat of my flames.

"What do you want to know?" the stocky one asked, his voice a little stronger than the thin man's.

"I want to know why you are trying to catch me. Then I want to know who you're working for," I demanded, my eyes no doubt deadly.

"We were hired to gather information on you the day you healed our boss, who we will not tell you the name of. He saw your powers and he wants them for himself, though we don't know how he's planning on doing this," the stocky man told me.

I glared at his refusal of a name, but decided to skip it and continue. "How much do you know about me?"

"We know that you can somehow bend all of the elements, plus that you have a supernatural power of some sort that you use to heal others. We know that you are related to the Avatar and that you hailed from the Southern Air Temple. We know that you go there at least once a year to commune with the dead spirits. We also know that you are able to heal almost every injury and illness, not including death itself."

The thin one seemed more willing to give me answers, so I focused my silver gaze on him. "What else can you tell me about your employer?" I tried to make my voice as harsh as possible, which was hard seeing as it was out of character for me, but if it meant my survival, then I can be mean if I had to.

"Not much. You already know that he plans to use your powers for himself, but we weren't given any more details. He apparently has a secret place that he's building for when he captures you. The young Fire Lord knows him and has told him about your relationship with the Avatar. That's all we can tell you about him. I swear!" He was truthful at least, which was concerning seeing that Zuko knows this guy and is giving him information on me.

"That is all I have to ask you for now. I'm going to release you, and I want you to return to your boss and tell him that if he ever threatens me or my friends again that he will personally have to deal with my wrath. And I never want to see your sorry faces ever again, and if I do, they won't be as pretty as they are now. Understand?"

They both nodded, the thin one sweating profusely. He was weak, not a good person to hire. Whoever this mystery man was, he couldn't be too intelligent.

I released their arms and legs, coating my fists in fire again once I did. "Now go, and never return." They ran off into the darkness, leaving me to ponder their words and focus on the achiness the fight had brought me.

**Bit of a change in pace. This is an important conflict, and it took me a while to get it the way I wanted. I still feel like I could have done more with the actual fight itself... Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy it! I'd love to get some feedback on what you all think!**


	9. Chapter 9

I was about to fall into bed exhausted when suddenly I remembered Katara. She was probably waiting for me still! Airbending comes in real handy when you're in a hurry! I was by the pond so fast that a gust of wind bent the plants down behind me as I ran. Katara was dangling her feet in the water when I got to her, gazing at the nearly full moon.

"I'm so sorry. I had gotten jumped in the alley—"

"What?!" She was on her feet so fast that even my Airbending seemed slow!

"I'm fine! Just some brainless thugs trying to act tough. I think they were going to rob the palace or something, but I took care of them. One of them said something about kidnapping the prince as ransom, but once I roughed them up I told them if they ever laid hands on the Fire Lord that they'd have to answer to me."

Everything I said was a complete lie, but I didn't want her to be worried about my safety when I could handle myself. Telling by her less rigid posture, I could tell my lie worked. Her next words cemented my assumption.

"Thank you. He might be a little less than hospitable—" I rolled my eyes "—but he has a good heart. He's been through a lot, and he doesn't really know how to let anyone in."

"Not to mention his girlfriend broke up with him this morning."

We both started and turned to look at Aang, Katara shocked and I confused. Why hadn't I heard him coming? I'm usually more vigilant than this. Must be the recent alley fight distracting me.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Apparently she met this nomad Firebender and decided he could give her more than Zuko's money could," Aang replied with a shrug. "So what'd I miss?"

He sat cross-legged and stared up at us with wide, childish eyes. I had to smile, but it faded quickly when I told him. "I'm teaching Katara to Bloodbend without the full moon."

The child innocence left to be replaced with fear.

"Why?" he exclaimed jumping up again. Why did he sit down to begin with anyway?

"Because that's how I saved many lives in the past, including my own on a few occasions. It's a useful skill to have when you're a Waterbender," I replied, keeping my voice gentle.

I could understand why Bloodbending scared him so much. Hama was a frightening and crazy old woman and no doubt tried to kill whoever was with Katara to get her to Bloodbend. But I am not Hama, and I was trying to teach her how to save lives, not control people. Besides, _she_ came to _me_, not the other way around.

"I promise that I will protect her while she's learning, and I won't teach her anything that could hurt people," I continued, trying to gain his trust.

At first I thought he would forbid it, but after a while he said, though hesitantly, "If it was anyone but you, then I wouldn't listen, but since you're an Air Nomad, you were raised on the same peaceful principles as me, so I know you won't teach her anything bad. And I know you won't force her to learn either."

I sighed in relief.

"But I still want to watch, if that's ok."

"Of course! Maybe you can learn a thing or two yourself."

The first thing I had Katara do was sit in the pond and meditate, asking her a few questions now and then to get feedback on what she was feeling. That way I could gauge how well she was connected with her element, as well as her progress as the time went on.

"Gently bend the water around you, slow and flowing. Feel it press against your skin and release. Feel it slip around your arms as you move," I instructed.

She seemed to be in a trance as she bended the water around her.

"What are your impressions?"

"Flowing. Change that's smooth, but not completely controlled. Life."

"Very good."

I looked up, checking the moon's position. It was beginning to set by now, its light beginning to throw longer shadows over the garden. Just a little longer and then I'll end the session. There were still about four days until the full moon, so I had time before I would begin to teach her the healing method. Then after the full moon I'd try to teach her how to Bloodbend without its power.

I looked back at Katara to make sure she was still bending and gasped. She had a slight glow to her, almost as if I was healing her again, but she was completely fine, smiling softly as she continued to bend the water. It was amazing how fast she was bonding with her element! She'll be a really fast learner as long as we could get over that fear she has of Bloodbending. That's the only major block she has now as far as I could see.

**I never really liked Mai and Zuko together. It just didn't work for me, so sorry for those of you who did. (Besides, I needed another reason for him to be irritable, and being dumped is usually a pretty good reason.)Anywhoo, here's a look at Katara's lessons. There will definitely be more of these to come later on. So until the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're doing very well Katara, but the moon is getting low. We can continue tomorrow…as long as nothing unexpected comes up," I said when a shadow fell over me.

Katara opened her liquid blue eyes, the glow remaining. "All right. So when exactly will I be learning…you know." Still hesitant.

"You've bonded with your element, so that's good, but I don't think you've really accepted that Bloodbending is just another form of Waterbending that is used to heal. Once we overcome your fear of Bloodbending, then I can begin to teach you," I told her, offering my hand to help her out of the pond.

"I can't help being afraid of it. Hama tried to kill Aang and my brother just to get me to Bloodbend. And it hurts the person you use it on. I know from experience. I just can't get that out of my head." She hugged herself as she recalled those memories. "And I used it to hurt someone too."

That last part was a whisper of guilt. So that's why she was so afraid! She had been subjected to the slight insanity that Bloodbending could bring the wielder.

"I know it's frightening when you lose control. Trust me, it's happened to me too. But together we can help you overcome your fear of being controlled and of Bloodbending in general. We'll help you. Aang and I." Aang stood then, offering her an encouraging smile. "We'll help you overcome your fears and give you the courage that will allow you to Bloodbend without the full moon."

I held out my hand, and though she was still afraid, she took it and gave a small smile in response. Aang took her other hand, and together we returned to the palace for the remainder of the night.

As I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, I thought of the two thugs and what I had learned from them. First off, why was Zuko telling others about me and what I can do? That's kind of dangerous to begin with seeing that there are those who'd want to just experiment on me and whatnot. Then there's the really concerning part: the guy who is hunting me is close enough to be a part of daily life here. He could easily hurt Aang or Katara or Zuko to get me to do his bidding.

Speaking of his bidding, how does he plan to use my powers for himself anyway? There's no way that they can be taken from me, and I could subdue him in an instant, so what's his plan? It's just so strange! But there's nothing I can do right now. I have all the information that I can get, so the only thing left is to wait and see what happens.

**Sorry for the such a short chapter after that long of a wait! I was actually doing things this weekend (gasp!) and didn't really have time to type all that much. On the bright side, the next chapter is just about done, so I'll put that up tomorrow :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The morning sun spilled peacefully through my window, waking me from my slumber. I smiled and stretched, enjoying its warmth for a moment before going to open the window to let in the clean morning air. The gentle breeze rustled my frizzy morning hair, reminding me that I needed to brush it, so I bended a stone from the garden and shaped it into a comb, even though I was provided with one by the maids. Habit I guess.

As I combed through my ebony hair, I noticed something moving a little way off. It looked like…water. Of course I was interested to see what was going on in the usually still garden, so I hopped out my window and went to investigate. What I found was Katara doing Tai Chi with her Waterbending. Not wanting to interrupt, I just joined her, our movements molding into a dance as we passed the water back and forth.

At some point we closed our eyes, letting our bending see for us as we moved, flowing like the water. Not long after, I noticed another presence and realized that Aang had joined us. A serene smile found its way onto my face as the three of us passed the water back and forth. What a way to start the morning!

"Hey!"

We all jumped at the sharp voice, the water splashing to the ground. When I realized who it was, I nearly spat fire. Why does Zuko always have to interrupt the peace?

"This better be important," Katara grumbled crossing her arms. At least I wasn't the only one who was annoyed!

"In case you have forgotten, you have a job to do in the village, and Aang needs to help me with the damages done by the war. Just because this so-called Spiritbender came along doesn't mean that you two can waste all of your time with her," he snapped, his words sharper than knives.

I glared at him, tempted to soak him with the water he made us drop. We weren't messing around. Tai Chi is a great way to get ready for the day. Besides, it was still really early. I'm pretty sure whatever he has lined up for the two of them can wait for another hour.

Aang voiced this a moment later. "Zuko, the repairs will still be there later. I don't think us doing a little Tai Chi and eating breakfast will hurt our efforts. And Katara doesn't start with her healing sessions until later in the day anyway. What's the hurry?"

Zuko glared, though it was directed at me.

"He just wants you two away from me."

The two of them looked at me in surprise. Since I arrived, they haven't heard my voice this cold, but now I was angry. Just because he didn't like me doesn't mean that he could ruin everyone's morning.

"Look _Fire Lord_. I know you don't like me. I know that you don't trust me. I don't really care about either of those things, but can you at least have the decency to not ruin the day before it has even started? I haven't done anything to you, so why do you keep taking away my happiness from me? I mean, come on. I haven't been with my brother for a hundred years, and you're still trying to keep him from me! How is that fair?"

"Because no good sibling would let him fight my father alone. You were never there for him before, so why would you suddenly be there for him now?" There was a challenge in Zuko's eyes, but I knew no matter what I said, no matter if I told him how much I had done for Aang, he still would be hostile. He would still try to keep us apart.

I sighed. "If only you knew," I whispered looking down at the pond. "If only you could understand what I have gone through, the pain I've suffered by going against the Spirit World just to help Aang in the smallest of ways. If only you felt the crushing sadness I felt every time I saw him but couldn't speak to him. If only you were in my place. Then you'd understand."

My eyes had hardened now to keep the tears from falling, and I looked at him again, my face set in a glare. "But you never will feel that pain. You'll never understand. You don't even bother _trying_ to understand. You think you're so high and mighty. Well guess what. You tried to kill them at one point before you decided to join them, and they still trust you!"

I was shouting by now, and I didn't care. "You weren't there for him for the longest of time, so why should they trust you? You know the reason you failed so many times? _I_ was the one who intervened! _I_ altered the little details to change the tides in his favor! If it wasn't for _me_ this war would still be going on because he would be in a dungeon somewhere!"

I was breathing heavily and trembling, my eyes livid. This was the first time in a long time that I've lost control of my temper, but I couldn't care less.

Zuko looked utterly shocked at my outburst. Katara cautiously moved up behind me, her hands glowing with the healing energy of water, which she placed on my neck and began to massage. Slowly, the anger began to fade, leaving me drained. My eyelids drooped slightly, my shoulders sagging.

"I think you should leave for a little while Zuko," Aang said standing protectively in front of me. "Let her calm down a bit before getting on her nerves again." There was a hit of an accusation in Aang's voice, but mostly it was just a gentle warning meant to keep everyone (mostly Zuko) safe.

The young Fire Lord gave a terse nod, shooting me one last glare before stalking off to who-knows-where; I didn't even have the energy to glare back.

**This is one of those rare times where Sorami has snapped a bit. I wanted to show a bit of a different side of her in this chapter and show a bit of just how much she's been holding in over the past hundred years. Hopefully I did as well as I think I did, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe you should sit for a minute," Katara murmured taking my arm to steady my swaying. I just nodded, hugging my legs to my chest and laying my head against them.

"Will she be all right?" Aang asked her.

"She should be fine. If my guess is right, she hasn't let her emotions flow like that in a long time, which isn't healthy for a Waterbender. Once they stabilize themselves again, she'll get her energy back," Katara replied, going back to massaging my neck with her healing water.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Aang was more concerned than I thought, so I put on my stronger-than-I-look face and said, "Don't worry about me. This isn't the worst that's happened to me."

Unfortunately this just turned his attention to my past, which was a lot darker than I'd want him to know. "Please. I need to know," he insisted when I tried to turn him away. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"All right, but it's not particularly pleasant," I warned.

"It started when the Fire Nation first attacked. I had nowhere to go. I had no one to turn to. The only place that was safe at the moment was the forests of the Swamp Tribes, yet even that was unsafe. The swamp is where the curtain between the Spirit World and the Physical World is thinnest, so it allowed dark spirits to attack me with ease. At first it wasn't so bad; they were just little spirits. I took care of those with little problems. Then one night I was attacked by Jitatma, the Soul Eater. He and I fought for days, and by the time I defeated him, I was so injured that when I returned to the Physical World I couldn't move. If the swamp people hadn't found me, I could have potentially died. They nursed me back to health, and once I could fly again, I left the swamp. I couldn't risk an attack like that again.

After the swamp I headed in the direction of the Earth Kingdom. They have forests that I could live in without detection. Unfortunately I never got there, because another attack knocked me out of the sky. If it wasn't for my Spirit guide, I would have probably been killed from the fall. Again, Jitatma and I fought. How he regenerated so fast, I don't know, but this battle ended the same way the first had, with him defeated and me greatly injured and exhausted. This time, though, I was able to surround myself by a stone tent so I could heal in peace.

It was that fight that made me decide to strengthen my bending, starting with my Spiritbending. Sanura started teaching me right away, starting with defense and fighting. Once she was content with my skill, she began to teach me other things, like healing, Chakras, and how to travel in my Spirit body. She says there's still a lot for me to learn, but that'll come in time.

When I was content with my Spiritbending, I went to strengthen my other bending, starting with Earthbending since I was closest to the Earth Kingdom. Using my newly learned Spiritbending, I acquired clothes that would help me blend in and quickly sought out a teacher. Soon I was learning from the best Earthbending teachers the city had to offer.

Next I went to the Fire Nation, and ended with the Northern Water Tribe, though it took some convincing for them to finally allow me to learn how to fight. While there, I also learned a lot about healing and decided that's what I was going to do with my time. So I traveled the world healing others. Some were grateful, like Katara was. Others…not so much. I can't count how many times I've been run out due to my odd healing powers. I've even been attacked before, though it was never anything serious. Most of the time, though, it was worth seeing the joy and gratitude on the patient's family's faces. It gave me a reason to live, to be honest.

My healing unfortunately caught the Fire Nation's attention when I was there and they had caught me, bringing me to the Fire Lord so he could decide what to do with me. In the end I was placed under high security in the dungeon, but that didn't hold me down. I broke out almost instantly, though I ended up sporting some pretty bad burns in the end.

I fled to Kyoshi Island, taking refuge with them and learning how to use their shanzi—er, fans. They taught me how to defend myself without the use of my bending, which turned out useful much later when I crossed paths with a Chi blocker. It was they who convinced me to gain an extensive knowledge on how to use weapons and become skilled in them. So I again travelled the world to strengthen myself before returning to my previous activity of healing.

At least two decades had passed since I fled the Southern Air Temple. I was in a small little Earth Kingdom village performing a healing on a young man. When he woke up from his condition, I was the first person he'd seen since he fell asleep and didn't wake up. He thought I was a spirit sent to save him. For the longest time, he revered me, falling in love with me along the way. I was careful, even back then, but he worked past my defenses and got me to fall in love with him as well. I even told him about my bending skills. We were happy. He even began to travel with me around the Earth Kingdom so I could continue healing.

Then, one night he didn't come back from the market. I waited up all night for him, but he never came. The next day I went to look for him, but couldn't find him. I was worried sick, not giving up until long after the sun had set. About a week passed before I saw him again, and he was with some brown-haired, blue-eyed Earthbender girl from the village. I left that very moment, not returning to the Earth Kingdom for at least fifteen years.

During those fifteen years, I was avoiding the Fire Nation, for they were still out to capture me. At one point I came face-to-face with an entire fleet of warships. It was the full moon that night, and I barely knew what I was doing until it was all over. If you think you lost control Katara, I killed that _entire fleet_ with Bloodbending alone. Needless to say it scared me, but I decided instead of being afraid of it that I'd learn to control it and use it for my healing. At some point I met Hama, but I'm not getting into that seeing that you have experienced her personally. Basically that's all that happened until now. Spirit attacks, avoiding the Fire Nation, and being totally alone. Not really the happiest of pasts."

By the time I was finished, Katara was teary-eyed and Aang was looking at the ground guiltily.

"I can see why you exploded on Zuko. All those years holding in your emotions... It must have been horrible!" Katara said softly.

I only shrugged. "I've lived with it for a hundred years. It's really not that bad."

She was shaking her head as I spoke. "No. It _is_ bad. Everyone needs someone they can at least talk to, not including a Spirit guide or animal. Everyone needs a friend, someone to care about them and offer a supporting shoulder. No one should have to be alone, especially for a hundred years!"

"It's mostly my fault. I always avoid creating friendships because I don't want to see them get old and die while I'm still in a young body. It's both saddening for me and unfair for them," I told her.

"You can travel to the Spirit World right? You can visit them there you know," she pointed out.

"I know, but it's still unfair to them," I insisted.

She pursed her lips, still not convinced. "What are you going to do when Aang grows old and dies?" she questioned softly. There was no challenge to her voice, just genuine curiosity.

Unfortunately I didn't have an answer to her question, so I just sighed and replied with a weak, "I don't know."

Aang spoke up then. "I know you will never die, and I'm ok with that, but I don't want you to be alone again. I'll reincarnate, so when I die, you have to go find whoever I reincarnate into. Promise me you will."

I looked up at him to find conviction in his eyes. He was determined.

"Promise!" he repeated, a little more forcefully this time.

"I promise," I echoed.

"Give me your Airbender word," he demanded. My eyes widened slightly, but I did as he told me to, taking out my glider and using it to create the Air symbol with my native element.

Seeming content now, Aang's eyes lightened a bit. "Good. Now how about we go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

**Here's a look into some of Sorami's past. Not the happiest, I know, but now she has Aang and Katara, so everything's ok! I had a heck of a time coming up with things, so I hope you all enjoy my effort! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The day went on quietly after my little outburst. Aang went with Zuko to organize clean-up efforts in the Earth Kingdom. Katara was getting ready to go to town to help heal soldiers and residents.

"What about the other nations? The Earth Kingdom has wounded soldiers too, and I'm pretty sure the Water Tribes do too," I mentioned as she packed bandages and plenty of water skins.

"The Water Tribes have healers of their own. The Earth Kingdom has doctors too," she replied filling a fourth water skin.

"Doesn't the Fire Nation have doctors and healers too though?" I persisted, knowing well enough that it did.

"Well…yes, but since Aang and I live here, I help out. It would be the same if we lived in the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes," she explained.

"Oh. I understand now. I think I'll pay the Earth Kingdom a visit later. I want to help too."

"We can all go. It'll be nice to visit Bumi again and we can introduce you to Toph, Aang's Earthbending teacher and friend."

I smiled, remembering the spunky little blind girl. It should be interesting to meet someone who learned from the badgermoles like I had.

"Would you like to come with me? I think it would be better than sitting here all day." Katara's voice brought me back from my memories.

"Sure. I think it would be best if I avoided Zuko for a while," I replied grabbing a few water skins for her.

She smiled. "Thanks. Now follow me. You're going to meet Appa today."

I had forgotten how soft a flying bison's fur was! A small sigh escaped as I sank into the fur on his leg, spreading my arms out to give him a hug. He gave me a lick, remembered me from the Air Temples. (I had visited him briefly when no one was looking and snuck him some moon peaches.) I laughed as I pushed my now slimy hair away from my face and patted his nose.

"He seems to like you," Katara mentioned as she secured all of her things in the saddle.

"Oh, we've met before," I confessed as I continued to pet him.

She gave me a confused look. "Where?"

"The Air Temples when Zuko first joined you guys. I was visiting when you all happened to go there."

Katara gave a thoughtful nod, securing the last thing. Then she turned to me and asked, "Would you like to fly him?"

My eyes widened. The last time I flew a sky bison was back a hundred years ago before mine died of an infection. My lack of an answer prompted her to nudge me toward his head.

"Go on."

I Airbended my way onto his head, running my fingers through his fur again. He gave a little rumble at my petting. When I grabbed the reins, he stood and walked out of the stable. My stomach fluttered slightly as I snapped the reins, giving the verbal command "Yip-yip" to get him airborne. It was then when I remembered the complete joy of having an animal companion, as well as the lonely ache it brought me since Anila had died.

Katara seemed to sense my sadness, for she carefully crawled up next to me and asked what was wrong.

"My flying bison had died even before the Fire Nation attacked. I miss her," I said softly, my eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"What was her name?" she asked crossing her legs.

"Anila."

I smiled fondly at the memories that came up. We used to get into so much trouble together! Our favorite past time was chasing the flying lemurs around.

"You two were close."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway, my smile turning sad.

"She was my best friend."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep the tears behind the lids where they belonged.

"You shouldn't hold back your tears. It might interfere with your Waterbending," Katara warned gently.

"Tears won't bring her back," I responded, though I let a few out anyway.

"No, but they can help free your heart from the sadness her loss has brought you."

The more she spoke, the freer the tears flowed.

"I've lived for a hundred years learning to not show fear, not show sorrow, that my emotions could be my biggest weakness in a fight," I whispered, a sob catching in my throat.

"Those times are over. Now you need to learn to open up again. Yes, you will be hurt, but not letting your emotions flow will only hurt you more. It's all right to fear, to be sad or angry. That's natural, even for an immortal," she murmured grabbing my hand. At that point I was on the edge, and her simple gesture pushed me over it. I fell into her arms, all the sorrow and anger and fear and pain from the past hundred years spilling forth in sobs that shook my whole body.

She didn't say everything was all right. She didn't say those meaningless words one usually would in a time like this. All she did was hold me and let me cry. She knew exactly what I needed, and she didn't interrupt it by mumbling meaningless words meant to be comforting. She set me free.

**Here's a bit of a tender moment between Sorami and Katara. I wanted to touch on Katara's motherly side a bit before moving the story along. Feel free to leave comments; I like the feedback! (Oh, and happy Friday!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING! SENSITIVE TOPICS ARE MENTIONED HERE!**

By the time we arrived at the healing center, I had pulled myself together, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from both my shoulders and my heart. Katara was right: holding in my emotions was only hurting me. Now that I had released everything that had been weighing me down, I felt my energy moving a lot more smoothly. I felt as if I could take on the world again, fresh and ready. Instead of taking on the world, however, I would be putting this energy into healing, which is just as good.

The moment we stepped inside, I knew it was a good thing that I had come along. Besides the obvious wounds and illnesses that would be expected here, there were dark spirits feeding off of the pain and weakness of the patients. They were just lowly spirits, so I could chase them out subtly. There was one that looked like it might be a little troublesome, but I'd get to him later. First I'll heal some people to get more positive energy in here, then I'd shoo away the lowly spirits, and then I would deal with the troublesome dark spirit.

Katara tossed me a couple of water skins. "If you want to get started, you can go right in. Tell the head nurse that you're with me," she called.

I nodded and went in, quickly mentioning Katara's name to the nurse before beginning on the nearest soldier. He looked barely conscious, but as I began to heal him, his eyes fluttered open.

"Who…are you?" he rasped, trying his best to focus on my face.

"That's not important. Just relax and let me heal you," I murmured in response, using my spare hand to brush his black hair away from the iconic Fire Nation amber eyes that looked hazily at me.

"Please. I need to know," he insisted. "I need to know who to thank."

I remained silent, still running my fingers through his hair. I knew this soldier. Several years ago, before the war had ended, I had killed his father right in front of him. He was fairly young then, no more than ten years old. Of course, it was out of self-defense, but it must have been traumatizing for him. If I spoke too much, he may recognize my voice, and that wouldn't be good, especially if he tried to get revenge. That would be disastrous.

A warm hand wrapped around the one healing, causing me to jump slightly.

"I need to know who you are."

He was persistent! I sighed, giving in to those pleading amber eyes.

"Sorami," I said, gently prying my hand away.

"Sorami," he repeated, tasting my name for the first time. "Beautiful sky."

I jumped again, startled that he knew the meaning of my name.

"My name is Eshan, which means passion of the sun."

I wasn't sure if he was just babbling because of the wounds and infection he was suffering or if he was trying to make conversation. Either way, I wasn't going to respond. I couldn't risk him recognizing me.

Suddenly his eyes took on a whole new look; one of fear and awe. He must have noticed my eyes. I suppose it wasn't too smart to not bring my cloak.

"Your eyes look like the moon," he murmured, now reaching up to touch my cheek. "Are…are you a spirit?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head, wishing that he would quit trying to get me to talk. He had other ideas.

"Please talk to me. I haven't had any human interaction in so long. Well, other than the nurses, but they don't talk to me much as it is."

If I hadn't killed your father, I would talk to you. I would tell you stories of the moon that my eyes mirror so well. I would spin stories from the stars. I would sing the song of the ocean. But I can't. It would break him.

I was nearly done healing him, infection and all, when Katara came in.

"You know Katara?" Eshan asked when I glanced over at her and smiled. I nodded, finishing up his healing. He stretched, sighing happily. "Thank you Sorami. You are one of the best healers I've ever seen."

"You're welcome," I replied softly, still trying to hide my voice. Unfortunately this time he caught it.

A look of confusion crossed his features as he studied me closer, and then it morphed to recognition. "I know you!"

I flinched, retreating into myself to avoid any pain he could throw at me.

"You were the one who killed my father."

I bit my lip, waiting.

"I forgive you."

Wait, what? I looked up in shock, expecting a tirade at least, a full blown physical attack at most. No, he was sincere. There was no anger in his eyes whatsoever.

"You…but…why?" I sputtered.

"I saw him attack you. In fact, I saw him try to rape you."

I whimpered softly, hugging myself as the memory invaded my mind.

"I may be his son, but I see no honor or redemption in trying to defile a woman. He deserved what he received. I just don't know how to make up for his wrong doings. I don't know how to get you to forgive me."

Wait, what? "Why would you need to be forgiven? You didn't do anything!"

"That's exactly it. I didn't do anything. I didn't try to stop him. I didn't try to defend you. I was brought up to protect women, but I did _nothing_ to protect you."

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _he_ forgave _me_. Now _he_ was asking _me_ for forgiveness. He couldn't say anything that could surprise me more.

"You were ten! You couldn't have done anything," I insisted, trying to get the guilt out of his eyes.

"I could have tried," he whispered. "For Mother, I could have tried."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to keep composed, though I felt the anger simmering just under the surface. "He murdered my mother, just like he was going to try to murder you. He must have seen something in you that reminded him of her and he wanted to extinguish that flame."

Guess I was wrong about him not surprising me more. Since I couldn't think of anything to say, I hugged him instead. Then Katara's words returned to me.

"Don't bottle up your feelings. They'll only hurt you more. Let out your anger. Let out your pain. You will be freed if you do," I murmured, giving him a small squeeze. He pulled away.

"If I let my emotions out, someone will get hurt, and it won't be me."

I stood. "Come with me."

He tilted his head, confused. I grabbed his arm and practically pulled him out the door, giving Katara an "I'll explain later" look.

"Hit me."

His eyes flew wide. "Excuse me?"

I bounced around on the balls of my feet like a rabbit. "Hit me!"

He took a step back, holding his hands up. "I'm not going to hit you Sorami."

I sighed. "Let me rephrase then. Spar with me."

He still looked skeptical, so I created a water whip and struck at him.

"I'll _make_ you spar with me Eshan," I warned, drawing the water around my arms. "I'm persistent."

He pursed his lips. "I don't want to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "You won't hurt me. I doubt you'll even land a hit."

Eshan still looked hesitant, but he got into the ready stance anyway, immediately having to duck my water whip.

"You're pretty good," he admitted, creating a whip of his own with fire.

"Comes with practice," I replied with a smirk.

Ditching the whip, I began to use the water as tentacles, trying to grab his leg to trip him. He resorted to the martial arts skills he had to avoid my water, drawing a smile from me. We began to move in a type of dance, dodging each other's fists and feet.

He introduced Firebending once again, and I, being too caught up in the dance, used my own as well, absorbing his fiery attacks before retaliating. He must have been too caught up as well, for he didn't notice the change in my bending.

I ducked his kick and lashed out with a well-aimed punch, catching him in the gut. With the air knocked out of him, I managed to get him on the ground, my flame-coated fist held above his face and a smug look on mine.

"I win."

Eshan's eyes grew wide. "H—how are you bending fire? You're a Waterbender!"

I gasped, instantly releasing the flames and skittering away from him, fear clutching my stomach as I realized what I had done. He sat up, his eyes still wide. I backed up a few more steps.

"Wait! Don't go! I won't tell anyone."

A few more steps. He stood, mirroring my steps so no ground was lost between us.

"Please don't go."

I shook my head, backing away a few more steps, which he only canceled out by coming forward.

"You can trust me Sorami. Please. Give me a chance."

He looked so sincere…

"I have no one left."

That did it. This time, instead of stepping backwards, I took a step forward. He smiled, still playing the copycat game. When we were just a foot apart, he wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"I won't let you down. Not again."

I looked up into his warm amber eyes, feeling myself melt inside. "You never did let me down. You forgave me after I killed your father. That's more than I could ever ask for," I murmured.

After our tender moment, we returned to the healing center so I could continue my previous task of helping Katara. Oh, and getting rid of those lowly dark spirits too. Eshan hung around to help as well, comforting the patients that were waiting for their turn, his words soothing them like healing water. At one point I had paused to watch him, mesmerized by how effortless it was for him to ease someone's pain by just speaking. His face had also taken on a serene, almost angelic expression. It was beautiful.

And then he looked over at me with a knowing smile. I jumped, turned a deep scarlet, and hurried on to the next patient, embarrassed that I had been caught staring; I could have sworn I heard him laughing as I hurried away.

**This chapter took me a few tries to get just right. I still feel like it's a bit rushed, but that's ok. I think it's time to start getting the story moving a little now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

We were nearly done now, which meant it was time to start flushing out the lowly dark spirits.

"Katara?"

She turned, though she didn't take her attention away from her patient. "Yes Sorami?"

I sighed, not wanting to say it out loud, so instead I resorted to using my telepathy (something I had learned fairly recently). It works by touch as far as I know. I bet when I strengthen it that I will be able to utilize it more effectively, but for now I will work with what I have.

Trying to be subtle, I pressed my fingers against her elbow to establish the link and began to speak. _"There are dark spirits here that I need to flush out, so I need you to make sure that no one notices me because I will be glowing slightly. Can you do that?" _

She jumped, not expecting to hear my voice in her head, but nodded anyway. I smiled, broke the link, and went to do my job, hiding in a corner to hopefully not draw any attention while I was getting rid of the bothersome spirits. Unfortunately, this did nothing to help my cause, instead drawing Eshan's attention right away.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worry coloring his voice. "You look pale. Do you need to sit down for a minute?"

"I'm fine Eshan," I insisted, smiling at his concern. "I just need to do something. It shouldn't take long."

"Can I help in any way?"

I bit my lip, thinking how to distract him without being mean. "Well…you can make sure no one sees me," I finally said hesitantly, expecting questions to follow.

To my surprise, he just nodded and went off a little ways to keep an eye out for anyone who got too close. Why was he doing this? What was his reason for helping me like this without questioning anything? Especially after everything that has happened. Shouldn't he be at least a little curious? All well. I can worry about that later. Right now I had something to do.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not seem to keep my movements subtle as I was getting rid of the spirits. Before I realized it, my arms were waving like reeds in a springtime breeze along a river, a gentle glow illuminating me from within. Even my hair had taken on an underwater-like float, moving slowly around my face as I bended my special element. The lowly spirits quickly fled or were destroyed within a few minutes, leaving me to face the stronger one one-on-one. Might as well do it now so I wouldn't have to later.

"All right you. Time to dance," I hissed under my breath as I formed spirit flames in my palms. (Unlike physical fire, these flames are silver and can only be seen by me unless I will them otherwise. They can also be used in the Spirit World. The same concept applies to the other forms of bending as well.)

Our little skirmish didn't last long, but it did draw some attention since I was moving a lot more. Luckily Eshan kept his word of distracting people, so I was in the clear. Still, he didn't question me, so I questioned him instead.

"Why don't you ask about anything that's happened? Why aren't you at all curious about my strange bending abilities? Why don't you even really seemed surprised by any of this? It's not natural, and I want an explanation." I crossed my arms and waited. Ok, so it wasn't as much a question as it was a demand for answers, but whatever.

His features remained soft as he began to explain. "I am plenty curious about your extraordinary abilities. They amaze me to no end. The reason I don't ask is because I know that when you feel comfortable, you will explain it to me. I'm also a little afraid. I've never seen such power before, and it's intimidating in the least. And I _was_ surprised when you were able to Firebend. At first I thought that I was imagining it in the heat of the fight, but when you held a flame that you clearly created at the end, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. All I knew was that I couldn't let someone like you leave my life without first hearing your story and, if I am lucky enough, befriend you. You are one of a kind Sorami, and I want to get to know you, but at your own pace. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by asking you question after question. I want you to trust me, and to do that, I want you to feel comfortable telling me things because you want to, not because I ask."

Now I felt bad for jumping to conclusions. "I'm sorry. I guess I let my mind get carried away. See, there are people out there who want to take advantage of my gifts, so I am not one to trust easily. When you didn't ask questions, it got me thinking…" I trailed off, too ashamed to continue. Aang's voice whispered in the back of my mind, _"Not everyone wants to kill us Zuko."_ I guess the young Fire Lord isn't the only paranoid one.

It was a long yet fulfilling day. Eshan had convinced Katara to get him a room at the palace so he could learn some Firebending techniques from me (and get to know me better). Most of the patients were either fully healed or nearly there and resting. Katara and I were tired yet content.

"Do you still want to do your lesson tonight or shall we continue tomorrow?" I asked her as we loaded our supplies onto Appa.

"No, I want to do it tonight. I'll never learn if I skip lessons," she replied, her voice tired yet determined.

"All right, but tonight we'll take it easy and not go as long as yesterday. I don't want you to overstrain yourself," I compromised. She gave an approving nod and returned to securing the water skins.

"What lessons are you learning?" Eshan asked curiously, handing up the last of the water skins. Katara and I exchanged glances.

"Just a Waterbending form," I replied evasively. This answer seemed to placate him, for he just shrugged and climbed up onto Appa, settling in for the ride home.

Zuko was surprisingly willing to let Eshan stay in the palace, even smiling a little when he first saw him. It just got stranger when Eshan greeted him as a friend. Again, Katara and I exchanged a glance. She was the one to ask the question that hung in the air.

"Do you…know this man Zuko?"

"Yes. He is one of my advisors," the young Fire Lord replied. "Unfortunately he frequently suffers bouts of illness, so he's not around all that much."

Hm. I wonder if I could do something to help with that?

"He was also my favorite sparring partner."

My eyebrows arched up.

"You are the only one who gives me a challenge," Eshan joked with a smile.

I cleared my throat, slighted by the evidently forgotten spar we had back at the healing center. If I remember correctly, I had put him on his back.

"Oh, come now Sorami. You have an advantage over me," he pointed out.

I smirked. "Please. Even if I didn't slip I still would have won."

A challenge entered his eyes. "Well let's just go see about that."

"You're on!"

This was an interesting turn of events. Before we were just telling Zuko that Eshan would be staying, and now I am sparring. Funny how things go. But I digress.

"Ready when you are," I invited, already drawing water around my arms. Everyone else was watching intently a little ways off, Aang having the best view up on the branch of a tree.

Eshan didn't hesitate in giving it all he had. Three times I was almost hit with a fire ball. Another few times I had to use my water to block attacks. He seemed to be much stronger this time…

Another fire ball flew past my face, just barely singeing my hair. I shot a glare at him before beginning my own attacks. Using a combination of icy projectiles and water whips, I quickly pushed Eshan to the defensive.

"Not so hot now, are you?" I taunted, sending another ice dart at him. I saw the fire leap into his eyes just then and he effortlessly melted my ice. Before I realized what was happening, my feet were burning as the ground beneath me caught on fire. I yelped and jumped away, flinching as my sore feet hit the ground.

"You're going to pay for that!"

I took a deep breath and focused on the water in the air around him. Unfortunately it wasn't a lot due to the dry air of the Fire Nation, but it was enough. I raised my hand and froze the air around him into a thick dome of ice. When he began to melt it, I turned the ice to water and drenched him, promptly freezing it again to encase him. He glared and tried to melt the ice, but I was quicker, thickening the ice and making it colder and colder until I saw the fire leave his eyes. With a water whip in hand, I sauntered up to him.

"Looks like I beat you fair and square this time."

He sighed in defeat. "Yes. You did." Then he looked up at me, admiration shining in his eyes. "You truly are extraordinary."

I blushed at his compliment, melting the ice around him as I turned away.

"That was amazing!" Aang chimed floating down from his perch in the tree. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

I was confused. "Do what?"

"Take water from the air!" His eyes were wide like an excited child's, drawing a small laugh from me.

"Sure! Katara, do you know how to do that?" I asked turning to her.

"I do. It was another thing I learned from Hama that's actually useful," she replied.

"Good. We'll focus on that tonight then." Excited anticipation lit up her eyes as I mentioned the upcoming lesson.

"So are you going to show me this Waterbending form that you're talking about?" Eshan asked, finally warmed up again though still wet.

I pursed my lips, trying to think of something.

"It's more of an artsy thing," Katara stumbled, trying to create a story. Luckily this gave me an idea.

"Yeah. It's like bending clouds and ribbons of water at the same time. Here, I'll demonstrate." Hopefully this would be convincing.

Closing my eyes, I steadied myself and connected with the water around me once again, this time creating a thick fog. Once the area was coated in a layer of fog, I began to twirl around, shaping it and making it swirl in intricate patterns around me. Then I drew a water of ribbon from the fog and began to dance, weaving the ribbon around me gracefully. At some point I sort of got lost in the dance, nearly becoming water myself as I moved. I hadn't experienced this type of freedom in a long time. It was glorious!

When I finally came back to my senses, I was met with wide, awe-struck eyes, even from Katara.

"That was beautiful!" she whispered.

"It was nothing," I mumbled turning a deep scarlet. A pair of warm hands pressed against my cheeks, turning my face so I was looking into a pair of amber eyes.

"Don't shortchange yourself. You are magnificent, and you know it," Eshan said lowly, his voice completely serious.

"I'm really not all that, despite what you say. I'm just another person," I insisted pulling away.

"That's not true," Aang piped up. "I mean, you are my sister after all, so that makes you someone. You've healed so many people, and to them you're someone. I'm sure you've saved tons of lives too. You're not just another person Sorami. You're special."

I smiled meekly, my heart swelling with gratitude of having such good friends. How did I get so lucky?

**Sorry this took so long! School caught up with me :/ Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for it. Also, I'd like to take a second to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. I really appreciate it and am glad you're enjoying my writing. Hopefully I'll keep meeting your standards as the story goes on. Speaking of, I promise to not take that long to upload the next chapter this time. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The moon casted a silver glow over the garden, just as it had the night before. Katara was meditating by the pond, her feet dangling in lazily to give her direct contact with her element. I made a soft noise so I wouldn't startle her before sitting cross-legged beside her.

"Are you ready?" I asked staring at the moon's reflection on the water's surface.

Katara nodded, opening her eyes and pulling her feet up, creating ripples and distorting the moon.

"Good. Tonight we're going to focus on the water that's all around you. In the air, in the plants, and, yes, in the body. Let's start with plants." I took her hand and led her to the tree Aang had sat in earlier that day.

"Go on. Hug it," I invited, a smirk dancing my lips as the term "tree hugger" passed through my mind. Katara smirked too as she wrapped her arms around the thick trunk.

"Can you feel the water running under the surface? Can you feel it going all the way up to the leaves? Close your eyes. Can you use your Waterbending to still see?"

Her forehead creased. "What do you mean?"

"It's the same concept as seismic sense. You can use water to see your surroundings."

Her eyes popped open for a brief moment as my words clicked. Then she tripled her effort to accomplish this, only to find that it was a lot harder than she thought.

"Let it come naturally. This isn't something that you can force. Become one with your element."

"Just like yesterday!" she exclaimed as she remembered.

I smiled. "Exactly like yesterday, minus the pond."

Katara's features smoothed out as she began to meditate, her breathing steadying.

"Feel the water around you. Feel it coursing beneath the surface. Unite with it. See with it. Extend your senses beyond yourself. Trust in your element."

She sank to her knees, her forehead resting on the trunk. "I can see," she whispered, her hands trembling slightly. "I can see each individual leaf, and in detail! I can even see the ants up in the branches. Their steps are creating tiny little ripples in the water." A tear slid down her cheek. "All this time…all this time I've been blind. Now it's as if I'm seeing the world for the first time."

I knelt beside her. "It really is something special to be able to see using water. Now try with the water in the air. You will be amazed at what you can see." She nodded, pulling away from the tree but keeping her eyes closed.

It took longer for her to succeed, but in the end she did. I knew when she did when I heard her gasp.

"This is unbelievable!"

"What can you see?" I asked curiously.

"Everything within a mile," she replied, her eyelids flickering as she used her new sense to look around. "Aang's looking at the moon from his window. Zuko's in the study trying to figure out what to do next at the Earth Kingdom. That new guy Eshan is wandering around the palace. I think he's looking for something, but the maids can help him. In the houses around us, people are getting ready to sleep. A mother is singing to her two little children. A man just returned home from work. He's tired, but he still is getting ready for something. Oh! A woman is walking towards his house. She must be his girlfriend. That's why he's getting ready!"

She opened her eyes now, the moon glittering in their liquid blue depths. "There is so much that I didn't know about Waterbending…until now. You've taught me so much, and you still want to teach me more." She bowed her head, her hands resting on her knees. "Thank you."

I gently rested my hand on the side of her cheek. "No. Thank you. You gave me the chance to be part of Aang's life again. You've given me more than I could ever ask for. Teaching you is the least I can do for the gift you've given me."

She looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I could reunite the two of you. Siblings should never have to be separated for that long."

I couldn't help myself. In a burst of emotion, I threw my arms around her shoulders in a hug. She laughed lightly and hugged me back.

**I figured if Toph could use earth to see, why not enable Katara to see with water? After all, it's everywhere! So that's where this idea came from. I hope you like it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thick chains held me in place. I couldn't even use bending to escape; my hands were bound in a way that I couldn't move at all. The cold of the steel table beneath me seeped through my close, chilling me to the bone. The rags of my clothes didn't do anything to warm me. Needles that held the vile liquid that kept me weak lay strewn across yet another table, some still full to be used later. My stomach churned and I heaved, only bile coming up. My eyes and nose stung, my body trembling as I was sick again. _

_"Oh how terrible," a serpentine voice cackled. "The all-powerful Avatar, lying helpless before me." _

_The man walked out, but I couldn't see his face. _

_"I've waited for so long, and now I will finally have you. I will finally have your power. I will finally have my revenge!" _

_I screamed in agony as a lightning bolt tore through my body._

"Ah!"

I sat up bolt right, sweat coating my body. What a horrible dream! I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to still the tremors that shook my. I could still feel the phantom pain of the lightning. I could still hear that terrifying voice. Not knowing what else to do, I curled into a ball and began to cry.

**This is a short chapter, but it was necessary. It ties in later on, so keep it in mind. I'll post another chapter within an hour to compensate for this one's shortness. I'm just about done with it actually. Just gotta do some tweaking. So until I get the next chapter up, please enjoy this little nugget.**


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was a welcome sight. I had stayed awake after that nightmare, not wanting to risk returning to the cold steel room. When the first golden rays turned the sky pink, I left my room to go for a swim. Maybe that would clear my head.

The cool water was a pleasant relief to my overheated body. The sky was a rosy pink now, a soothing color. I sank into the water up to my nose and sighed, closing my eyes and allowing myself to relax, the fear from last night slowly fading away. Everything was all right. I was safe here. It was just a dream, and dreams couldn't hurt me. Finally the tension in my shoulders released. The long night was over. A new day has begun. There was nothing to fear.

"Hey!"

I jumped up, sharp icicles floating around me ready to pierce the intruder if they wanted to attack.

"Relax. It's just me."

Of course it was the young Fire Lord. He has the worst timing! I let the icicles return to water and drop back into the pond with a splash.

"What do you want now?" I snapped, my irritation clear.

"Why are you out so early?" he asked crossing his arms. "Not planning to let in your accomplices are you?" Steam began to rise from the pond as my anger flared.

"Get it through your thick head! I am not here to hurt you!" I shouted, fire flickering on my lips. "Why do you have it out for me? What have I done to you? So far all I've done since I got here was heal Katara, teach her more Waterbending techniques, and heal other people at the center. How is any of this bad?"

"You're just like that other girl. Biding your time. You'll make your move soon, but this time I'll be ready," he growled, his own fire jumping to life on his hands.

I glared and decided to end this fight before it began. With a simple pound of my hand against the ground, I created a wall of earth between us. It's astounding how quickly he could get under my skin!

It took a while, but eventually I managed to relax again. Unfortunately it didn't last long, for the moment I closed my eyes, another voice chimed out. Luckily it was one that I could never tire of hearing.

"Whatcha doing down there? Why'd you make this wall?" Aang called as he stared down from the top of my wall.

"Zuko was bothering me again, so I made this to keep from knocking him senseless," I replied beginning to lower the wall back into the earth. Aang hopped down on my side and sat beside the pond, staring at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, my cheeks warming slightly at his gaze.

"I still can't believe that, after all this time, I've had a sister that I didn't know about. We have a ton of catching up to do!"

I laughed, unable to help myself.

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

"You've accepted me so quickly. It's almost as if we've never been apart," I explained, still smiling.

"Of course! That's how I make new friends!" He jumped up and held out a hand to me. I took it.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked as I took a bite of my apple.

"Not sure. I don't have to go to the center today, so I don't really have anything to do," Katara replied, thinking.

"And I'm _sooo_ tired of listening to Zuko go on and on about plans to rebuild the Earth Kingdom," Aang complained. "If it was up to me we'd just go to the Earth Kingdom and help rebuild it ourselves!"

My eyes lit up with an idea. "Well, I've been wanting to go help heal the soldiers there. Why don't we take a trip?" I suggested.

"I don't think so."

We all sighed and turned to look at the young Fire Lord, who was standing cross-armed in the doorway, his glare directed at me.

"And why, pray tell, can't we leave to pay a visit to the Earth Kingdom to help the rebuilding efforts? It doesn't seem like _you've_ done much sitting here in the comforts of your palace." I was being part sarcastic, part serious, and part accusing. What I said was true for the most part. When I passed through the Earth Kingdom on my way here, it was still in shambles.

"For one, it takes time to organize rebuilding efforts. And two, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Aang fell back onto one of the couches with a groan. Katara slumped onto the table with a sigh. I just stared evenly back at Zuko, keeping my breathing as steady as possible.

"If you don't trust me this much, then why haven't you assigned a guard to me yet? Why haven't you thrown me in the dungeon against my will? Why haven't you locked me in my room?" I finally questioned, my voice surprisingly calm.

"Because Aang would never let me hear the end of it if I locked you away. As for the guard, that's not a bad idea, and I know just the person to do it." He stalked away then, not saying anything else.

"Wonderful!" I groaned deflating on my chain. "Now I have a babysitter!"

"I don't understand why he's being like this! You're nothing like that other girl!" Aang exclaimed throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Even before she changed, she didn't help as much as you have. She was distant and quiet the moment she got here," Katara added in exasperation.

"And you've clearly proved that you're not a liar. You showed us that everything you've said was true!" Aang pointed out, now sitting up again. "I just don't understand!"

I could only shrug in response, completely at a loss for what to do.

Since Katara didn't have to go to the healing center today, we continued her lessons on seeing with water. She was getting pretty good with it too! She was able to watch Aang and Zuko in the office for a while before beginning to get tired.

"Don't worry. The longer you work with your new skills, the stronger they'll get and the longer you'll be able to use them. With Earthbending, it's more natural because seismic activity is everywhere. With Waterbending, you have to actually concentrate…unless you're actually _in_ water that is. Then waves occur everywhere," I told her. She nodded and lay back with an accomplished smile.

I sat beside her and watched the clouds thoughtfully. It's been a while since I've had a lesson of my own. Come to think of it, the last time I've had a lesson was a good five or so years ago. I missed Sanura.

"Hey Katara, how would you like to meet my Spirit guide?"

She opened her eyes and sat up. "You mean the one who taught you how to Spiritbend?"

I nodded, an affectionate smile on my face.

"I would be honored," she murmured, her eyes shining.

My smile grew. "All right. Let me call her."

I fixed my position so I was cross-legged, my hands resting on my knees. Then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, instantly being transported to the Spirit World. (My Physical body remained in the Physical World. I only needed to partially go to the Spirit World to call Sanura.)

"Ah Sorami. I've missed you so."

That moonbeams and spring breeze voice floated around me like a gentle ocean. A joyous smile lit up my face as she materialized before me, several times larger in the Spirit World than she would be in the Physical World.

"I've missed you too Sanura."

I wrapped my arms around her furry body, taking in its warmth and softness. Her cat-like face smiled down at me as she wrapped her wings around me in return. Sanura is a cat owl, one of the wisest and most affectionate creatures around.

"Sanura, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Katara. She's one of Aang's friends and my current student," I said, looking up at her with large, pleading eyes. She doesn't really like going to the Physical World.

"You've finally reunited with your brother then? That's great! In light of this event, I will endure a trip to the Physical World to meet your new friend."

I hopped around a little in excitement before calming myself. "I think you'll like her," I said before closing my eyes and returning to the Physical World.

When I opened my eyes I was slightly confused. I thought Sanura had followed me? A rustling drew Katara and my gazes up to tree branch above us where a cat owl perched, her tail swishing in agitation.

"I've always disliked the Physical World. It doesn't do my size justice."

I laughed and stood, holding out my arm. Sanura flew down and landed carefully on it, making sure her claws didn't pierce my skin. "Katara, this is Sanura, my teacher and best friend. Sanura, this is Katara, my friend and my student."

Katara bowed respectfully. Sanura returned the bow. "It's nice to meet the one who reunited my Sorami with her brother after so long. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I haven't seen her eyes so bright in at least fifty years."

Katara looked up, a light blush coloring her cheeks. "I was just trying to repay her for saving my life. I didn't know that she was his sister," she mumbled, a tad embarrassed by the attention.

"Nonetheless, I still thank you," Sanura repeated.

"So what was it like teaching Sorami?" Katara asked curiously, leaning forward slightly.

Sanura sighed heavily, recalling my training reluctantly, and fluttered to the ground. "Unfortunately it wasn't like the lessons you are receiving. Spiritbending is painful at first, for it takes your life essence and bends it, practically reshaping your entire being. Every lesson was agony for her, sometimes to the point where she was sobbing, unable to move."

I looked away, remembering the awful pain she spoke of.

"But…then why doesn't it hurt now?" Katara asked, confused.

"Because after a while, it becomes a part of you. Once she had practiced enough, the pain gradually faded with each lesson thereafter. Now it's just like any other bending. It was hard to see her in that much pain, but it was even harder to see the agony she was in after each spirit attack, so I took the lesser of the two evils."

I patted her head, showing her that I was grateful that she had endured my lessons with me.

"And now she is strong enough to Spiritbend at will, as you have experienced."

"In all reality, it only took about five years of training to get me here. That's not a lot of time when you have all the time in the world," I pointed out.

"Ah, but it was the longest five years of our lives," Sanura sighed puffing up her fur with a shiver.

"That's all over now. We don't have to worry about it anymore," I said, decisively ending that part of the conversation. "How about we talk about what you're working on Katara?"

Sanura perked up her ears curiously.

"Well…I've been trying to learn to Bloodbend without the full moon, but…" She trailed off, looking away at the pond.

"She was introduced to Bloodbending by Hama," I told Sanura, who let out a hiss, her tail puffing up to twice its size.

"That crazy, manipulative, vengeful old hag?" she growled flexing her claws. It was a good thing she wasn't on my arm anymore!

"Unfortunately, yes. That is why she's so afraid of it. I'm trying to show her that, though it could be used for evil, it could also save many lives."

Sanura scratched at the ground, thinking. "Maybe I could help her," she eventually said. I gasped.

"You don't mean?"

She looked up, already having made up her mind.

"I do."

Katara was listening intently, confused but interested.

"You see, I am able to take a normal person who is not the Avatar or a Spiritbender to the Spirit World if I so wished. So far I have not found someone worthy of using this skill on, but you have captured my attention. If you can prove that you're pure of heart, then I will take you and teach you."

Katara's eyes flew wide, her jaw dropping. Sanura gave a hooting laugh.

"Let me test you. I think you would be a fun student to have."

Once Katara regained mobility of her facial features again, she nodded, giving Sanura permission.

"This won't hurt a bit. All I'm going to do is peer into your soul. I'm going to delve into your past, look at your memories. I'm going to look at your most vulnerable moments. Yes, it might seem as if I am violating you, but it's the only way. Anything I see will remain between us, this I promise."

I remembered that speech from when Sanura first met me and took me on as her student.

Katara nodded again, allowing Sanura to look into her soul. Sanura's eyes began to glow the same silver mine do, Katara's following suit moments later. The process had begun.

**I'm trying to write longer chapters now so you guys have more to read. So far so good! I hope this chapter clears up any confusion on who Sanura is. In the next chapter she's going to meet Zuko. That should be fun! Again, thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite my story. I love the feedback, so feel free to tell me your thoughts :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I waited patiently for Sanura to complete her test, passing the time by playing with stones or little whirlwinds. It was entertaining…until I felt the familiar footsteps of a certain Fire Lord…and someone else. Eshan? What was he doing with Zuko, and why were they coming here? Why now? Sanura wasn't done with her test, and they couldn't be moved! I had to distract—too late.

"What's going on?" Zuko shouted, moving to shake Katara. I dove at him, tackling him to the ground and trapping his arms and legs with earth bands.

"You can't touch them while in this state," I said coolly.

"Release me!" Zuko roared. "Eshan! Restrain her!"

Eshan gave me an apologetic look before lunging at me. Nope. Not going to happen. I quickly trapped him as well.

"Sorry, but I can't let you interfere."

Zuko struggled against the bands, not getting anywhere of course. "I knew you were no good!"

"Quite the contrary, _Your Highness_. I'm protecting Katara and my teacher from your thoughtless interruption and inevitable harm that you would no doubt cause," I shot back, my voice like ice daggers. Luckily I sensed that Sanura was nearly finished with her test, so I wouldn't have to endure the young Fire Lord much longer.

"You treacherous crook! I should have locked you up when you first came here!" Zuko went on. I only sighed and sat beside Katara, waiting for her reawakening.

Katara blinked, her eyes returning to their liquid blue, thought they were teary.

"There. You see? I'm not as pure as you thought," she whimpered, sniffling.

"On the contrary, my little Waterbender. You are exactly what I am looking for."

Katara gasped, looking at Sanura in shock. "But…but you saw what I did!"

"Oh please. Didn't Sora tell you what she had done?"

Now it was my turn to gasp. She hadn't called me by my nickname in so long!

"Well…yes, but she was trying to escape the Fire Nation navy! She had no choice!" Katara protested.

"She did, but she chose Bloodbending over the others. There is always a choice, my student. It's up to the person to decide whether to use bending for good or evil," Sanura said gently. A small smile appeared on Katara's face, and for the first time since beginning our lessons, I thought I saw relief in her eyes.

"Now Sorami, how about you explain why there are two Firebenders stuck to the ground?"

I jumped, guiltily glancing at the still bound benders and releasing them. Zuko instantly jumped up, throwing a fire ball at me, which was deflected by Sanura.

"Wow. I haven't seen you bend in a while," I murmured, slightly surprised at her sudden display. Apparently this shocked Zuko as well, for the fire on his fists died instantly.

"And you must be the troublesome Fire Lord that keeps trying to get rid of my Sorami," she said, a slight hiss in her voice. "Are you really so stupid that you're letting past experiences rule your life? What if Aang had done that? You wouldn't be where you are now! You would probably be in prison with your clinically insane sister!"

Zuko jerked back as if Sanura had slapped him…or would it be clawed?

"You don't know anything about me!" he snapped, though he was shaken.

"Oh don't I?"

Sanura flew up so she could look him in the eye. Uh-oh.

"You were hurt by your own father for speaking out of turn. He never cared for you. Your mother had been banished for protecting you, never to be seen again. Your sister held control over you for years, always being the stronger one and favored by your father. After he hurt you, giving you that scar on your face, he banished you to accomplish an impossible task. You searched and searched, to no avail, abusing your faithful uncle all the while, going as far as betraying him to follow your sister and twisted father."

I watched, terrified yet awed by how easily she cut him down, and I was helpless to stop her.

"You tried to capture, even kill, Aang, even though he saved you so many times. He even forgave you after all of the horrible things you had done. It must have taken a lot of effort on his part, accepting you after you tried to kill him."

Sanura stared at him with large, judging eyes.

"Oh yes, your soul is stained, and it's going to take more than helping the Avater regain peace to clean it."

Zuko fell back, gripping his head as Sanura's words echoed through his mind due to her telepathy. That was enough. He got what he deserved, and she was pushing it slightly with this.

"All right. That's enough now," I said standing.

"_No one_ hurts my Sora!" Sanura yowled, spreading her wings and puffing up to twice her size.

Ok then. I never thought I would have to do this. My eyes began to glow as I created a spirit whip, snapping it at her feet. This distracted her momentarily, enabling me to block her attacks.

"I said that's enough."

Sanura shook her head, returning to her senses. I let my barriers down once I knew she was back in control.

"I know that you want to protect me, but he's not done anything to harm me. His bark is worse than his bite."

She hung her head, ashamed. "I apologize. I suppose I got carried away…"

"Don't feel bad. We all do it sometimes," Katara said gently, holding out her arm for Sanura to perch on. Sanura took the invitation, rubbing up against her gratefully. I smiled, remembering the first time she had done that with me.

Then I turned to the young Fire Lord, who had one heck of a headache now. I pulled some water from the pond and drew it around my hands so I could help heal him. Surprise surprise, he wouldn't have it, pushing me away when I got close. I only shrugged.

"Fine. Have a headache then."

When Zuko left, I turned to Eshan.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Oh. Yeah. About that…" He rubbed the back of his head, his eyes turned away sheepishly.

I smacked my forehead with my palm. "You're my guard, aren't you."

He nodded. I sighed. "Fine. I'll deal with this, but only because I know you."

Tomorrow night was the full moon. Katara would be training with Sanura tonight to hopefully help get rid of her fear of Bloodbending, so I didn't really have anything to do but lay around. Oddly enough, Eshan was nowhere to be found, which was a little disappointing. Maybe he and I could have sparred to pass the time. All well. So I just sat on the couch, bored.

You can imagine my surprise when Zuko came up and asked me to step out for a word. I followed suspiciously, curious as to why he would want to civilly speak to me all of a sudden. I understood a moment later.

"I want you gone by tomorrow. If you aren't, then I will have you carted away."

"Why are you doing this?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because no sister would leave her brother for so long. No sister would let her brother face an entire nation on his own. No sister would come out of nowhere for no reason, claiming to want to be a part of her brother's life after all these years."

I was trembling now, so I kept my eyes closed to avoid punching him in the face. "I explained this to you already. I _couldn't_ interfere. The Spirit World wouldn't have it! I had no choice but to leave him. We were separated at birth! I didn't even know about him until Sanura showed me. And I already _told_ you that I did what I could. I protected him as much as I was able to, despite the pain it caused me. I didn't just abandon him like you think. Why can't you seem to understand this?"

"Your little demonstration today solidified my original thoughts of you. There is nothing to understand except that you're no good and that you need to leave." And with that, Zuko spun on his heels and stalked back into the palace, leaving me alone with my anger, the moon as an only witness to his threats.

"What do I do?" I whispered hugging my knees. My anger had faded a while ago, leaving me empty and numb. "What do I do?" A single tear escaped.

"Sorami?"

I jumped, hastily wiping my eyes before turning to look at Aang, working up a smile to hide the turmoil I felt inside.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Oh nothing," I replied a little too quickly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You can't fool me. Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

I closed my eyes. "There. Nothing wrong, see?"

"Oh come on. Even though I haven't known you long, I still _know_ you. You do the same thing as I do when you're upset. You're quiet, but your eyes give you away."

I sighed, though I kept my eyes closed so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Now tell me what happened."

"Zuko. He said that if I don't leave tonight that he'll have me taken away. Locked up who-knows-where." My voice was annoyingly vulnerable at that moment, but I couldn't really help it. Aang was being torn from me. Again!

Speaking of Aang, he was uncharacteristically quiet, and when I peeked out from under my dewy eyelashes, I saw a storm rolling across his face, which looked quite terrifying since he was normally bubbly and upbeat.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm going to go talk to him. Don't worry about anything Sorami. I'll take care of this."

I didn't have time to respond because by the time I looked, all that was left of Aang was a whirlwind of dust. I sighed and stood up. There was nothing I could do now but go to sleep, I suppose.

**Again, sorry for the delay! I kinda forgot to post this chapter a couple days ago. Whoops! But here it is, and I hope you like it! The main conflict is coming up soon. I'll give you a little hint: it's not Zuko.**


	20. Chapter 20

A crash woke me in the middle of the night. Someone had thrown a rock through my window! Carefully, I stood to take a closer look, flinching as I stepped on a piece of glass.

"Who could have done this?" I wondered aloud. And then I felt it. Another body in the room. I got ready to scream and attack, but my mouth was covered instantly, my wrists held behind me, practically useless.

"Make any noise, resist at all, and the next time you see your brother will be at his funeral."

My blood ran cold. I knew that voice! I've heard it in my dreams!

"You're mine now Spiritbender. And you better not try to escape. I have people stationed all around the palace. One wrong move, and you can say goodbye to your new friends and your brother."

Aang. I couldn't let him get hurt. I sighed in defeat. He had me cornered; there was nothing I could do but give in to his demands.

"Good. Now come with me."

I followed him out the window, my sliced feet leaving bloody footprints as I limped after him, pausing only for a moment to cast one last look back at the palace where Aang probably slept peacefully. He would see that I was gone in the morning. I could only hope that he wouldn't come looking for me.

My captor led me to a waiting eel hound.

"When we get to the ocean, you will bend a bubble around all of our heads. Then you will not struggle when I bind you. You will be kept in a cell until I am ready for you," he instructed climbing up.

I followed, taking a moment to heal my poor feet once I was settled on the back of the eel hound. My captor chuckled darkly.

"Those little cuts will be the least of your worries, Spiritbender."

Then we were off, my nightmare slowly unfolding before my eyes.

The vast ocean stretched out before us, sparkling with the silvery light of the moon. It would have beautiful if it hadn't been for the situation that brought me here.

"Get ready to bend," my captor ordered. Then he spurred the eel hound into the water, immediately guiding him under. I bended air bubbles around our heads as I was told, though I didn't want to. What I really wanted was to freeze this guy from the inside out, but I couldn't. Not without putting Aang in danger.

We swam for a long time. Hours had to have passed, but I couldn't tell since the moon wasn't visible from under the water. Finally an odd shape came into view. It looked like a giant bubble sitting on the ocean floor with metal tubes coming out from the sides and shooting up to the surface. Interestingly enough, there was a cliff that indicated an island was next to this bubble. Why didn't he just swim to the island first and then dive from there? Ah whatever.

"This is where you will die, Spiritbender."

Blunt and to the point. Got to love it.

"And what do you plan to do with me?" I inquired.

"You'll see soon enough," was all he said, guiding the eel hound to the ocean floor.

As we got closer, I noticed that the bubble was being held up by at least thirty Waterbenders. We were heading for one now.

"Keep an eye out for anyone who might try to rescue her. If you see anyone, kill them."

My eyes widened. Oh I hope Aang doesn't decide to try to rescue me!

"Oh!"

My knees came in contact with the cement floor with a thud, sending a shock through my legs.

"Get comfy, because you're going to be here for a long time," my captor said with a low laugh before slamming the cell door.

I curled up into a ball, rubbing my sore knees as I thought of Aang. I would do whatever it took to keep him safe from this monster, even if it meant staying in this cell for another hundred years.

The cold from the floor seeped through my clothes, sending shivers through my whole body and chasing sleep away. When I had tried to warm the floor with Firebending, a Waterbender came along and nearly froze it. Each time I tried to warm up, that Waterbender came along and just made it colder, so I finally gave up and lay there shivering, planning to endure the cold by using my inner fire to keep me warm, despite that Waterbender's ice.

Even that began to fade after a while, though, and the cold was beginning to take over. Then I felt a familiar furry body pressed against my own.

"Sanura?" I coughed, my voice hoarse already.

"Yes my Sora. How did you get to this awful place?" she asked, her voice as warm as her body.

"Protect Aang," I rasped. "Don't let him search for me. He'll kill him."

"Who?" she cooed ruffling her feathers.

"I don't know, but he broke in," I whispered, growing weaker.

"Stay with me Sora." She dug her claw into my arm, effectively waking me, though not for long.

"So…cold."

"I can fix that." Her body warmed significantly, slowly reviving me. "So what exactly happened?" she repeated.

"Well this man broke in through the window and told me that if I fought or tried to escape that he'd kill Aang and the rest of my friends. He said that he has people awaiting his command, ready to kill them all. He then took me here and said that I would die here. When I asked him what he was planning to do with me, he only said that I would soon find out. When we got here, he told the Waterbenders holding the place up to kill anyone who comes near. Please make sure that Aang doesn't come to find me. I want to keep him safe."

"Sorami, I'm not going to make that promise. They practically put out your inner fire by freezing you for Spirit's sake! I'm going to do whatever I can to get you out of here, even if that means calling on the Avatar, the most likely person who can save you."

I could tell she had made up her mind, so I sighed in resignation. "All right, but if things get bad, you have to promise me that you'll get him and anyone who comes with him out of harm's way, ok? Call it my final request, if you will."

She let out a feeble mewl at my word choice, but nodded anyway. "Before I leave, take this." She created a spirit fire between her wings and handed it to me. "It will keep you warm when your inner fire cannot."

I nodded and took it, absorbing it with a relieved sigh. It warmed me instantly. "Thank you Sanura. You are the best Spirit guide and friend that I could ever hope for."

She gave her signature meow-hoot before glowing and disappearing, no doubt going to fetch Aang right now. Since I was locked up here, the only thing I could do was sleep and conserve my strength.

**And there you have it! The main conflict. Sorami has one major flaw, and that is her love for her brother. Will it end up causing her demise?**


	21. Chapter 21

"Sora. Sora, wake up."

"Mm?"

I forced an eye open. At least fifteen days had passed down here. I hadn't eaten at all and barely was allowed to drink. My bending was next to nothing. I could hardly move.

"Aang is coming. He needs to speak with you. Try to get your Spirit out of your body and I'll take you to him. Come on my little Spiritbender. You can do it."

With much effort and pain, I got myself into the meditative position, but I couldn't seem to get my Spirit out of my body.

"Sanura! I'm trapped!" I choked out, coughing dryly.

"I'll help you. Just give in to me, and I'll take care of the rest," she encouraged gently, her body already glowing. I closed my eyes, slumping against the wall for support. It only took her a moment to enter my body and free my trapped Spirit. Once I was free, I felt so much better. Sure, the physical weakness of my body was still felt, but my Spirit was still as strong as ever.

"All right. Let's go find Aang and tell him where you are," she said, now back to her Spirit size. "Climb on."

I hopped onto her back and she took flight. It was the first time I've seen the sun in days, and it was wonderful!

"Oh Sanura! I haven't felt the sun in so long!" I sighed holding my arms out wide, my ebony hair blowing back in the wind.

"I know. Soon you will feel it with your Physical body too, but first we have to find Aang to tell him where to go. If I'm not mistaken, he should be on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom in a forest clearing."

I looked down at her. "That was a bit specific."

"I may or may not have told him where to meet us," she muttered, picking up speed slightly. I only rolled my eyes.

"There!" I pointed to the clearing where a white blob of fur sat resting. "That's Appa. Aang can't be far off."

Sanura swooped down low, quickly finding Aang a little ways off meditating.

"Ah! There!" I hopped off of Sanura's back, gently floating onto a branch. Just then Aang's arrows began to glow and his Spirit body separated from his Physical body.

"Good timing!" I called from my perch. He looked up, surprised.

"Sorami! Are you all right? What happened? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!"

I hopped down from my perch, landing softly beside him. He instantly threw his arms around my in a tight hug, nearly knocking me over.

"No matter how much I'd like to say I'm fine and that you have nothing to worry about, I just can't. Not anymore. The truth is, I'm suffering. I can barely move. I have lost my bending. Only you can save me."

Aang held me at arm's length, his eyes wide. "Tell me what happened, and then tell me how to save you."

I pursed my lips. "All right. Basically this guy broke in and said that if I didn't do what he said, you and the others would be killed. He told me that he had people stationed in the palace ready to kill you at his word. He took me to this underwater dome held up by at least thirty Waterbenders ready to kill anyone who comes to save me. That's what you are going up against. Now, as for where this dome is. Sanura will take us there to show you where it is. Before we go, though, you have to promise me something."

"That depends what it is," he replied cautiously.

"You have to promise that if things get bad that you get everyone out of there, whether it means leaving me or not."

"No way!"

"Aang, if you or any of your friends got hurt, I could never forgive myself. Please promise me," I begged. "Please promise so you can help me."

He sighed, giving in. "All right. I promise."

I sagged slightly in relief before whistling for Sanura. She landed a moment later.

"Let's go," she said gravely.

"This is… I don't even know what this is!" Aang exclaimed as we finally came across the bubble.

"Cold. Very cold," I murmured, shivering.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out," Aang said, conviction in his voice.

"'We'?" I asked. "Who else is with you?"

"Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Haru, Teo and his father, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Huu, Tho, and Due," Aang drawled, ticking each name off with his fingers.

"All of those people…putting their lives at stake…for mine?" I murmured, starting to rethink this whole rescue operation.

"Trust me, they all know how to hold their own. Teo's father is a mechanic. His weapons are pretty advanced. I think we'll be all right," Aang replied nonchalantly. For some reason, a nagging feeling of dread just wouldn't leave my chest.

"So now you know where I am. What are your plans?" I asked as Sanura flew us back to the clearing where his Physical body was waiting.

"Well, the mechanic has submarines that we'll be using to get to the bubble. The Waterbenders of the group will create a fog on the inside to distract the lookouts. Those of us good with weapons will take them out, leaving only enough to hold up the bubble. That'll keep them distracted. The Earthbenders will make their way inside the building to bust you out. Then, once we have you, we'll get everyone inside and I'll destroy this place so whoever this man is can never hurt you again."

"That…is actually a pretty good plan," I admitted.

Then I doubled over in pain.

"Sorami? What's wrong?" Sanura asked, fear showing in her voice.

"I…I'm being…shocked!" I managed to say. "Ah!"

My Spirit body was forcefully yanked back into my Physical one, leaving me disoriented on top of in pain.

"There you are. Finally awake I see."

I opened my eyes, trying to see straight. There were two Firebenders in my cell, one being my captor.

"Grab her and bring her to her room," he ordered the other Firebender. I was completely limp when he picked me up. At least my eyesight was clearing up, though I'm not sure I wanted it to.

When he brought me through those steel doors, my nightmare came to life. I was strapped to the same steel table with the same steel chains. Those same needles were sitting on the table, though all were full.

"You're about to learn the definition of pain, Spiritbender," my captor said darkly. That's when his lacky stabbed the first needle into my arm.

My stomach clenched and I heaved, though only bile came up.

"Oh how terrible."

My blurry vision sought out the speaker, only finding his shadowy silhouette.

"The all-powerful Avatar, lying helpless before me." He came closer, chuckling."I've waited for so long, and now I will finally have you."

My sight began to focus now.

"I will finally have your power."

Finally I could see his face, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"Eshan?" I whispered, hardly audible.

"I will finally have my revenge!"

I screamed in agony as a lightning bolt tore through my body.

His maniac cackling bounced off the walls around me. "You really thought that I would forgive you for murdering my father? How stupid can you be? He would have never murdered my mother. I can't believe you bought such a ridiculous story! Ever since that day I've suffered from illnesses. You've healed me twice before, but never recognized me. The second time you healed me, I hired men to track you and gather information on you. While they did that, I planned and built, preparing for this day."

Another shock ripped through me. My scream echoed throughout the room.

"You see, if I harm you enough, at some point you will begin to die. Your powers will start to seek out someone else, much like the reincarnation cycle of the Avatar. However, it won't go very far seeing that I've injected you with my DNA. It will actively seek me out. I will be all powerful!"

Another shock. I felt myself slip briefly into that abyss known as death, but I clung on, desperate to not let this happen.

"Hit her again!" he shouted. I slipped a little further, my grip weakening.

"Again!"

That was it. I felt it leaving me. I felt Death's cool caress begin to take over my body, shutting it down and putting me to sleep. Then I saw Aang. He was crying, broken. No. I couldn't give in. I _won't_ give in! I fought back with everything I had, pushing Eshan back with a burst of spirit energy. It was too late, though. It really was gone. Not all of it, or I'd be dead, but most of it was gone.

He had succeeded.

He had won.

**Say yay for snow days! I just ****_had_**** to get this written. Hopefully I took a few of you by surprise with this. If not...well I'll just have to try harder! Please let me know how I'm doing and if you're liking my story so far. I like the feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22

A huge explosion distracted all of us. Then came the battle cries. Aang and the gang were here, and by the sounds of it, they were winning.

Eshan snarled, standing. "Now to take care of that pesky Avatar."

No! He used a blast of fire to create a hole in the wall and casually walked out. He knew he would win. I couldn't let that happen.

Closing my eyes, I began to draw upon that little bit of spirit left within me, using it to give me enough energy to bend apart the metal chains and knock Eshan's lackey unconscious. After pausing a moment to catch my breath, I stumbled out the hole, not knowing where I was going, but going nonetheless.

The world tilted and spun around me, making walking incredibly difficult. I used a nearby wall to help keep my on my feet, refusing to give up. I headed toward the sound of shouting, assuming I'd find Aang in that general direction. Then I felt the ground shake. Heat swept over me, almost knocking me over with its intensity. Eshan must've found the team! I tried to go faster, but one could only stumble so fast.

"Sorami!"

Aang! Several pairs of arms encircled me, helping me along until we were behind a giant steel rock being held in piece by Toph and another young man.

"How are you and Haru holding up Toph?" Aang asked, briefly turning to the two.

"How does it look like we're doing Twinkletoes? We're being clobbered here!" Toph snapped in response.

"Sorry for asking. We found Sorami by the way."

"Oh great! Just when we lost our ride out of here!"

"Wha?" I moaned, trying to focus again.

"Oh. Yeah. The submarine had to get an air refill," Aang mentioned sheepishly. Oh great.

Katara worked on me while the rest tried to fight off Eshan, but he was ruthless, torching everything in sight. That's when I realized—

"He can _fly_?" Sokka exclaimed in disbelief. "How?"

"He absorbed nearly all of my spirit. He possesses whatever power I did, including all bending powers," I whispered hoarsely.

"That's not good," Aang murttered.

"You think?" Sokka shouted.

"I could probably defeat him, but I need to be infused with all four elements to regain my spirit. And as far as I can tell, we only have three," I told them, hope fleeing as I spoke.

"Not exactly."

We all turned to look at the speaker, and I earned the shock of my life. Zuko was standing a little way off, soaked to the bone.

"Zuko? What are…why are you here?" Aang spluttered, just as shocked as I was.

"I was stupid. I'm the one who caused this mess because I couldn't be more open. I couldn't be more like you. Now I hope that I can help fix it and maybe, just maybe, earn Sorami's forgiveness." He knelt next to me and bowed his head. "Tell me what to do," he murmured.

"I need one of each element," I croaked.

Katara paused in her healing to draw up an orb of water. Aang created a small whirlwind in his palm. Zuko created a small flame. Toph paused in holding our defense to hold a small stone.

"Combine them over me."

They all held their elements close to each other. At first nothing happened, but then they began to glow silver. I smiled weakly.

"Perfect. Now put your elements into my Heart Chakra, one at a time, starting with Aang and following the cycle of the Avatar."

Aang carefully placed his whirlwind on my chest, worry etching his face. The silver whirlwind absorbed into my Chakra and I felt the wind return to me. I took a deep, cleansing breath, something I haven't been able to do in a while. Next, Katara placed her silver water orb, it also being absorbed. I felt the blood rushing through my veins, filling me up to the tips of my fingers. Toph was next, placing her silver stone on my Chakra. My strength returned, but I kept myself from moving. There was still one element left. Zuko placed his silver flame, and the moment it absorbed, my spirit returned.

"No! This will not happen! I will not let you live Spiritbender!"

I turned just in time to see Eshan fire a lightning bolt at me. There was no way I could move in time.

I shut my eyes and waited. And waited. And waited. Then I heard a scream that was not my own. I gasped, opening my eyes to see Zuko fall to the ground motionless, smoke rising from his back.

He had taken the hit for me.

I quickly bended some water over and, along with using Bloodbending to restart his heart, healed him enough so he would survive before standing, my eyes beginning to glow.

"The submarine is returning. When it arrives, all of you need to get on it. Don't worry about me. I can handle Eshan now, but if you aren't on the ship by the time I destroy the place, you will be killed and I probably won't be able to save you. Understand?"

They all nodded, their faced set in determination.

"Good. I'm going after Eshan."

It was a good thing he didn't take my glider when he kidnapped me or I'd be having a little bit of difficulty right now. I flew onto the roof of the building, surveying the damage for a moment before unleashing a torrent of water from the top of the dome, drenching Eshan so I could freeze him.

"You forgot something Eshan: killing me!" I shouted, glowing brightly.

He began to laugh. "Do you really think you can defeat me? I have all of the powers you do now. You're _nothing_ compared to me!"

"You may think so, but there's one thing you don't possess: the Avatar Spirit state!"

The ground began to tremble as I called upon the spirit side of the elements. Eshan looked around, confused. Out of thin air, I conjured stones and began to pelt him with them. He roared in pain, shielding himself with a fire wall so intense that it melted the small stones. I smirked and twisted my wrist, causing the wall to collapse within itself. He screeched, coating himself with water to put out the fire. I froze the water, gliding down to fight eye to eye.

"Eshan, you will pay for threatening me and my family, and you will pay dearly."

He quickly melted the ice surrounding him and attacked with lava, the combination of fire and earth. I easily avoided his attacks, toying with him a bit. He couldn't hurt me now.

As I danced around evading his attacks, I noticed a dark and extremely large figure moving toward the bubble. That must be the submarine. It was almost time. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a big blob of white enter the bubble. Appa, manned by a scantily dressed Waterbender. Everyone boarded the large flying bison and they escaped, allowing me to take care of everyone else, mainly Eshan.

"Now you will feel my wrath."

Silver flames coated my body. Silver streams of air whipped around inside the bubble, lifting me up to the center. The earth below began to glow silver, shaking violently. Eshan stumbled slightly, but quickly righted himself and tried to shoot me with lightning. It missed, of course, but it angered me. I captured him in a silver water sphere, along with the other Waterbenders. Only I kept the bubble standing now.

"Be gone evil-doers."

I shot them up through the water and onto the island, where I promptly trapped them so I could deal with them in a few minutes. Then I collapsed the bubble, having the earth swallow up the building and pipes so there would be no remains. Once that was done, I rocketed up to the surface to take care of the evil benders, taking away their bending so they would never harm anyone ever again. When they were incapacitated, I dove back into the sea and swam to the submarine, entering through the little port hole at the top. Once I was safe inside, I collapsed, panting in exhaustion as my rage evaporated and my Spiritbending quieted once more.

It didn't take long for me to catch my breath, but it was promptly stolen again the moment I stepped into the main room of the submarine. Aang squeezed me so tight that I thought he'd crush my ribs, but right before I popped, he released me, giving me a scolding look.

"_Never_ scare me like that again."

I laughed and hugged him close. "I'll try not to."

Katara was the next one to claim me, her hug a little gentler than Aang's, but not by much. "Next time you're being kidnapped, just bury the guy under a pile of rocks, ok?" she said, her voice muffled against my neck.

"Will do," I assured her. "So. Do I get to meet everybody else now?"

I was passed around for at least ten minutes, shaking hands and greeting new people. Once that whole event was over, I began to admire the large underwater ship, amazed at how such technology was possible. Colorful fish swam overhead, painting a beautiful picture of shining scales. I watched them, a childish smile on my face.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

I turned to find a boy in a wheelchair next to me watching the fish as well.

"My father created this from an idea Sokka had. He's an amazing inventor."

"This is… breathtaking!" I said, though the word "breathtaking" didn't do this machine justice.

"You should see his other inventions," Teo said with a smile. "He's created a ton of things like this."

"He sounds incredible," I said softly, watching as the fish swam away.

"He is."

Teo rolled away, leaving me to my thoughts of this impossible machine.

**I'm not gonna lie, I completely forgot to upload this chapter two days ago. My bad! But here it is now. I think I made this fight too easy... On the upside, Zuko's finally being nice to her! Yay! I figured it was about time for them to start becoming friends, and what better way to start than a life or death battle? I hope you enjoy this late chapter, and I'll try to get my next one up some time tonight or tomorrow morning. **


	23. Chapter 23

It was soft, but I heard it. A moan. It came from around the corner. Being naturally curious, I went to investigate, finding a very green Toph curled into a ball.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Me and submarines don't get along," she replied woozily.

Kneeling beside her, I gathered her into my arms, drawing some water from the air into my palm and charging it with healing energy. "Drink," I instructed, holding my cupped hand to her mouth. She gingerly sipped at the water until it was gone, the green slowly fading to a sickly pale. "Now just relax. I'll take care of you," I murmured, pulling her up onto my lap.

Surprisingly, the strong-headed, abrasive Toph burrowed her head into my chest, curling into a small ball. I smiled slightly, waiting for her to doze off before standing and returning to the main room so I could watch the fish while I held her.

No one said anything, but they all cast curious glances in my direction, probably due to a sleeping Toph in my lap. The only one I didn't see was Katara, so I flagged down Aang and asked about her lack of appearance.

"She's trying to heal Zuko," he responded sullenly. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!

"Bring him here. I'll work on him a bit," I told him. Relief softened his features and he darted away.

A few moments later, he and Sokka were dragging an unconscious Zuko to me.

"This won't take long. I'm not going to heal him completely just yet. I don't want to disrupt his body's natural Chi flow."

They nodded in understanding, apparently wanting to watch. Katara hovered nearby, also wanting to watch. I waved her over.

"I'm going to show you how Bloodbending can help heal someone. I used it, combined with water, to save him," I told her. She gave a short nod, studying my hand intently.

I readjusted my grip on Toph slightly to allow my other hand more range and began.

First I aided his heart in pumping blood, getting it to flow a bit smoother before starting the healing. Once I was satisfied with that, I began to apply the healing energy, using his blood instead of water. His torso lifted slightly as I moved my hand over his chest, a slight glow emanating from the targeted area. I stopped when I felt his Chi begin to change. It would focus more on that area now to heal him, but I didn't want to overdo it.

The moment I stopped the healing, a soft moan slid past his dry lips. I drew more water from the air and gently guided it into his mouth. He swallowed on his own, showing that he was going to be just fine.

"We have to surface to get more air. Do you want to come up?" Katara asked.

I shook my head, looking down at the still sleeping Toph. A soft smile kissed her lips as she studied the two of us.

"All right." Then she turned to Zuko, who was awake but unable to move much. "What about you?"

"I would if I could," he grumbled in response.

She sighed. "You need to learn to ask for help. Sokka! Haru! Can you help Zuko get a breath of fresh air?"

The two young men walked over, each taking a side and aiding Zuko to the hatch so he'd be able to feel the sun. I, however, could wait.

Toph stirred slightly, making soft noises as she shifted, eventually opening her eyes slightly. "Where are we?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Getting air," I replied, my voice soft.

"Do I have to move?" she asked reluctantly.

I chuckled. "No. You can stay here."

She sighed in relief and snuggled back down, promptly falling back asleep. A moment later there was a commotion at the hatch. Apparently they were having trouble getting Zuko down.

"Drop him," I called.

The two young men looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just trust me."

They debated for a moment before Sokka let go. Zuko let out a shout, but he never hit the ground. I used my Airbending to slow his fall so he was gently set on the ground instead of bounced off of it.

"There. See?"

They stared, in shock now.

"Well don't stand there gawking! Help me up!" Zuko snapped, struggling to sit up on his own but only groaning in pain from the feeble effort. They jumped down and began to help him again while I laughed softly from the side.

We were underway again; there would be no need to stop now until we got back to the Fire Nation. I was slowly being lulled to sleep until a quiet voice said my name. I looked over at the young Fire Lord, a question on my face.

"I really am sorry. About everything. I never meant for you to be harmed. I just didn't want to see Aang get hurt. I didn't want to see his trust and kind nature betrayed again. I… please. If you can find it in your heart—"

"I forgive you."

His head snapped up. "How? How can you forgive so easily?"

I smiled. "Call it a family quirk."

He tentatively returned my smile before giving a huge yawn. I laughed and used a small gust of wind to push him toward me.

"Lay down. You can use a good nap."

He looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall. Just like I thought, a few moments later he slowly laid his head on my shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. I smiled and finally allowed myself to doze off as well.

Someone was gently shaking my shoulder, rousing me from my slumber.

"Yeah?" I mumbled using my free hand to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"We're back at the Fire Nation," Katara told me keeping her voice soft.

"Ok."

She smiled and walked away. Carefully, I shifted so I had a better grip on Toph, realizing a moment later that I couldn't move until Zuko was off of me. How would this work…

"Need help?"

I looked up to find Haru looking down at me. "A little bit," I replied glancing at the sleeping Fire Lord on my shoulder.

"I should be able to carry him, but I'll need help getting up the ladder," he said, stooping to pick up Zuko.

"No problem," I stated with a wave of my hand. Haru picked Zuko up, enabling me to stand, still carrying Toph. Then we both proceeded to the port hole, where I used my Airbending to boost him up, following behind a moment later.

Everyone was milling about, unsure what to do now. I, though, knew exactly what I wanted to do: lie in bed and sleep for the next hundred years. Of course, this wouldn't happen, but at least I was home again. That alone gave me strength.

Toph had begun to stir when we got out of the submarine, so it didn't take her long to fully wake up, and when she did, she immediately set her face in a hard glare and said, "If any of you say anything, I'll knock out your teeth."

I rolled my eyes and set her down, enjoying the relief and pure joy that spread across her face as she regained her sight.

"Sooo. We saved Sorami. Now what do we do?" Sokka asked looking expectantly at Aang.

"Uh…"

"We go back to the palace and eat," I cut in, saving Aang from answering.

"I'm good with that!" Sokka approved with a grin.

"I'll see you guys there then." I grabbed my glider and got ready to take off.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Sokka complained.

"I'll go with you," Aang said getting his own glider.

"Aang!" Sokka whined.

"You guys ride back on Appa. I'm going to make sure that she gets there ok. She hasn't eaten in over two weeks, remember?"

That quieted Sokka.

"You really don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine," I told him, though my growling stomach disagreed.

"I'll go with you, just to be on the safe side," he repeated opening his glider. I only shrugged and took off; he was right behind me.

We got to the palace far sooner than the rest of them, so I was able to eat like a pig without anyone staring.

"Feeling better?" Aang asked as I leaned back with a content sigh.

"Much, though I'll probably have a stomachache later."

His brow creased in concern, making me smile slightly.

"Relax. I'm fine. I'm out of that cold cell and back here with you and Katara. I couldn't be better."

He still looked concerned, but allowed himself to mirror my smile. "I'm glad to have you back home."

Home. That word rang so true at this very moment as I was sitting here with my brother.

**I wanted to have a bit of a motherly interaction between Sorami and Toph. She never really had that mother figure in her life, so I thought it'd be kind of nice to let her experience that. The story's winding down now. I still have a few chapters planned, but it's pretty lax from now on. Don't think it won't be interesting though! I still have a few twists planned ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks had passed since my kidnapping. I was finally fully recovered and working on getting all of my strength back with the help of Sanura and my friends. Zuko and I were finally on agreeable terms, though he was still wary at times. Toph and I became close friends. The others who had aided in my rescue had returned to wherever they had come from. Everything was peaceful now.

It was late. Katara and I had just finished our lesson and I was exhausted. I was just about to go to bed when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I called with a yawn, trying to stay awake. The door cracked open, revealing a pink cheeked Toph who looked extremely vulnerable at the moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly, standing and going to her.

"Nothing's wrong, really," she denied automatically. I made a noise of disbelief; she sighed. "Ok. Something's wrong. I had a dream, and it worried me. It was about my parents."

I slid my hand into hers and guided her to the bed. "Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably. This must have been one heck of a dream if she had come to me for comfort!

"They had come and found me here in the Fire Nation. They said if I didn't come with them that they'd have Aang and the others arrested and tried for kidnapping and abuse. I went with them and they locked me up in this wooden cage. I couldn't see or do anything! Then they started to beat me, and since they made sure there was no earth around for me to bend, I was pretty much helpless to stop them."

I wrapped her in a hug, knowing how that felt.

"But that's not even the worst part. The house was attacked by some Firebender thugs and set on fire. They didn't even bother to try to save me. I ended up burning alive, and that's when I woke up screaming."

"Don't worry. I'll never let that happen," I promised, knowing that it probably never would but wanting to make her feel better.

She allowed a small smile. "That makes me feel a little better."

I smiled too. "Good."

She shifted again; there was still something on her mind.

"What is it Toph? You can tell me," I encouraged.

"I was wondering…would it be ok if I slept with you tonight?"

I melted. "Of course you can!"

She sighed in relief, now fully relaxing. Together we climbed into bed, Toph curling up against my chest like a little child. I protected her the whole night.

The next morning when I woke up, I carefully moved as to not wake a still sleeping Toph and went to go get an early breakfast. Instead I ended up stumbling upon a crying Fire Lord.

"Zuko? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" I asked, my voice still muffled with sleep. He jumped slightly, hastily wiping at his eyes.

"I'm fine," he replied, a little too quickly.

"You can talk to me," I insisted sitting beside him.

He heaved a sigh. "I can't stop thinking about her."

I tilted my head. "You mean that girl who left?"

He nodded, his tears starting again. "I loved her. I wanted to be with her forever, to have children with her. And she left me for some peasant Firebender who doesn't even have a stable home. I could have given her everything! He can't give her _anything_! Why would she choose him over me?"

His hands were beginning to glow with his held in rage and pain. I drew some water from the air, coated my hands, and froze them so I could grab his and not be burned. Steam rose between us.

"She wasn't the right one for you. If I've learned anything over the last hundred years, it's to not dwell on losses, because they only prevent better things from coming," I said gently, hoping I didn't anger him further.

The heat was abruptly gone, which honestly scared me more than it being there. To make it even _more_ tense, he didn't speak. He was completely silent.

"Zuko?"

"How can I get over someone I love?"

"Let love in again. I've been around you for a few weeks, and you always distance yourself. You don't let anyone get too close, and if they do, you become cold and reserved. Let yourself relax. Let them in. You'll get hurt, but you'll also find love like you never have before." He was quiet again, thinking. Then he said something that made my heart leap into my throat.

"Then why don't you let love in if it's so great?"

How do I respond to this? How can I make him understand why I've closed myself off to love?

"I know that you're immortal. I know that you fear getting attached and then watching them age and die. But you have access to the Spirit World! You never truly lose them. They're always with you," he said. I bit my lip.

"I know, but not everyone is ok with me being immortal," I responded.

"Aang told me about that one Earthbender. You got hurt that one time. There are people out there who wouldn't do that to you," he mentioned. I looked away.

"Not that I've found," I muttered. His warm fingers gripped my chin, pulling it up so my silver eyes met his gold ones.

"There's one sitting right in front of you."

And then his lips were on mine.

The romance that had formed between us grew over the next couple of years. It was the happiest time of my life besides when I first met Aang.

But then reality hit me hard the one day when we were walking around the village and one elder woman inquired about heirs. Zuko only smiled and responded that there would be some in time.

I, however, slowly fell apart inside. As far as I knew, I couldn't provide heirs for him. Over those hundred years, there hadn't been a single pregnancy sign, and it wasn't as if I was still pure like I had been before the war. Unless there is something that Sanura hasn't been telling me, I'm infertile. Being infertile means that I'm can't provide an heir for Zuko. And that means I have no business being with him.

As he chatted pleasantly with those who passed, I heard my heart begin to shatter inside.

Later that same night as we were lying in bed, I turned to look at Zuko. He was looking back serenely, his gold eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

A single tear trickled down my cheek. Panic rose in his eyes as he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Sorami?"

"I can't have children Zuko," I whispered, my voice wavering as I struggled not to break down.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"That woman asking about heirs earlier today. She made me realize that I can't give you any," I explained, another few tears trickling down.

"That doesn't matter to me Sorami. I love you, children or no," he said, which only made what I was about to do even harder.

"Zuko, you're the Fire Lord. You need children. I can't give you any."

His eyes were wide now as he began to realize what I was getting to. "No. Sorami, no! Don't even think of saying it!"

"Zuko." My voice broke and I just kissed him, hoping he would understand.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, tears now running down his face as well.

"I'll never leave you. But I can't continue being your lover when I can't give you what you need," I replied, the pieces of my heart shattering further.

"Sorami."

"Please Zuko. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be," I begged.

He closed his eyes, but the tears still slipped out.

"All right."

That was our last night together, because the next day I left, not returning until I heard about the wedding.

More years passed. The group began to drift apart, though the friendship never faded. We made a point to visit each other at least once a year, but other than that, we hardly saw each other, let alone spoke.

Aang got swept up by his Avatar duties.

Katara was either with him or at the Healer's School she started in the North Pole.

Toph began a Metalbending Institution and, later, police force in the city Aang and Zuko built called Republic City.

Zuko became more focused on being the Fire Lord and now had a family to look after.

I returned to doing the only thing I really knew how: traveling and healing people. I still keep tabs on the others and visit whenever they're not too busy, but those visits usually only last a day, if that, before something comes up and they have to return to their lives. It was lonely, but just knowing that I had friends who cared for me and my brother made it all right.

**So I decided to cut this a little shorter than originally planned, but that's because I'm starting on the next installment. The first chapter of that will be up hopefully by the end of the week. I hope you like my story and I thank you for taking the time to read it. I look forward to writing some more for all of you soon :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**ATTENTION! The first chapter to Immortal Avatar's sequel is up! It is called The Next Cycle and takes place about 70 years later. Sorami is looking for the next Avatar (Korra) in Republic City, which is still recovering from Amon. That's all I'm going to say on it ;)**


End file.
